Une poupée
by gensi
Summary: 4 ans sont passés depuis Poudlard, la guerre est déclarée et la résistance s'accroît contre Voldemort. Hermione devra retourner à Poudlard avec une personne que Rogue risque bien de voir accrochée à ses baskets... SSHG
1. Default Chapter

**Une poupée**

Synopsis : Le monde des sorciers connaît un bouleversement comme jamais il n'en a été jusqu'ici. La guerre a été déclarée par le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort, au sommet de sa puissance. Ses troupes, composées d'un large nombre de partisans s'étant ralliés à sa cause –soit par choix, soit par contrainte, soit par peur de mourir- font régner la terreur aux sorciers assez fous pour renier le grand Maître. Des réseaux de résistants se sont créés et l'un des plus actifs et des plus insaisissables pour Voldemort et ses sbires, est celui lancé par Harry Potter. De nombreux sorciers se sont ralliés à sa cause pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poudlard reste le seul lieu que Voldemort ne puisse toucher, Dumbledore lui résiste et il est aidé dans sa tâche par tous les enseignants. Cette histoire se passe quatre ans après la scolarité de Harry Potter et ses amis, au moment où le chaos règne en maître absolu...

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie de chaos.**

L'endroit était désert. Plus une âme qui vive. Le silence était mortel en lui-même. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser ce groupe de Mangemorts venir détruire autant de vies en une seule nuit ? Personne n'avait su ce qui allait se produire. Personne n'était au courant, personne ne les avait prévenus. Pourtant une personne aurait du s'en charger.

- La prochaine fois que je l'ai en face de moi, je lui envoie un Doloris pour le faire payer.

- Ron, tu sais très bien que le professeur Rogue ne peut pas agir comme il le souhaite. Je suis sûre qu'il a voulu nous prévenir mais il a du avoir des ennuis.

- Mione, je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu le protèges comme ça sans cesse.

- Je ne le protège pas. Je sais juste qu'il est de notre côté et qu'il ne nous trahira pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Un ancien Mangemort, ça peut retourner voir son ancien Maître...

- Ron, je crois que le sujet a été assez abordé et discuté comme ça ! On ne va pas encore lancer un débat là-dessus ! Suis-je la seule dans ce groupe à penser que le professeur Rogue soit assez digne de confiance ?

- Je crois que oui Mione.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et le spectacle ne laissait échapper aucune once de bonheur. Tous ces bâtiments détruits, des corps étendus ça et là, leur vie s'étant échappée de leur corps avant d'avoir pu les habiter pleinement à l'âge où ils avaient quitté cette terre emplie de haine et de terreur.

- Tous ces pauvres gens. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? Murmura Hermione.

- Il faut prévenir les autres de ce qui c'est passé ici. Si ils s'en prennent aux moldus en pleine journée maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera après.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux de toute façon, il faut dire aux Aurors d'envoyer une équipe sur les lieux.

Ron commençait à faire demi-tour mais Hermione regardait ce spectacle devenu presque commun depuis quelques temps. Elle rêvait du jour où ce fou disparaîtrait à jamais. Le monde serait débarrassé de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal.

- Hermione ?

Ron l'attendait devant le mur qui protégeait l'entrée secrète vers le côté magique.

- J'arrive.

Elle le suivit et Ron ouvrit le passage pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur côté. Le côté où ils vivaient, où ils appartenaient.

- Quand tout ça cessera ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quand nous aurons une armée digne de ce nom.

- Les résistants commencent à avoir peur. Les contrôles se font de plus en plus souvent maintenant !

- Je sais Mione. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Allons retrouver Harry. Il pourra contacter son Messager au Ministère je pense.

Ils allèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent au bar qui avait pour nom le « Supplice's Pub ». La fumée et l'ambiance qui régnaient dans cet endroit ne disaient rien qui vaille mais ils devaient avancer. Quelques clients étaient en train de boire et de discuter dans les coins du bar, il y en avait même un totalement endormi sur une des tables au milieu de la pièce. Sans le demander, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-salle du bar s'arrêtèrent devant une comtoise. Elle ne fonctionnait plus depuis belle lurette et pourtant, Ron entreprit d'ouvrir la porte vitrée pour remonter l'horloge. Il referma la porte et avança les aiguilles pour les positionner sur 16h32. Une petite lueur dorée enveloppa la comtoise et celle-ci se mit à bouger et glisser sur la gauche, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur.

Hermione Suivit Ron dans le passage qui se referma derrière eux.

- Lumos !

La baguette de Ron éclaira le chemin qu'ils empruntaient et, suivant le sentier de terre battue, ils arrivèrent devant un mur.

- Que Persée nous guide. Annonça Hermione.

Les briques formant le mur se mirent à bouger et une autre entrée se forma en face d'eux. Hermione passa la première cette fois-ci et Ron la suivit, le passage se refermant bien évidemment derrière lui.

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

Moly Weasley les accueilli chaleureusement et embrassa Hermione.

- Quelles nouvelles ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il ne reste rien. Lui dit Ron.

Ginny regarda Hermione.

- Mon dieu, ces pauvres gens. Que leur prend-il de s'attaquer aux moldus et en pleine journée ? Gémit Moly.

- Je sais Moly. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous n'étions pas au courant de cette attaque. Lui dit Hermione.

- Si Rogue avait fait son travail, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! S'énerva Ron.

- Ron ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas tout le temps nous prévenir, cela paraîtrait trop suspect ! Il se ferait démasquer.

- Au moins, on en serait débarrassé...

- Ron ! Il nous aide beaucoup contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

- C'est ce qu'il dit...

- Ca ne fait rien Hermione. Ron est assez buté, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de le convaincre. Au lieu de faire le rebelle, tu ferais mieux d'aller aider Harry.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? De toute façon, je dois le prévenir de...

- On me demande ?

Harry venait d'arriver, un sac assez lourd sur son épaule. Il le balança sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ron regardait le sac avec curiosité.

- Ca, c'est notre nouvelle arme.

- Une arme ?

Hermione le regarda en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Oui, nous allons pouvoir maintenir les Détraqueurs à distance grâce à ça, comme ça, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous occuper des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry s'agenouilla et ouvrit le sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit une boîte.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une boîte à chaussures ? Ricana Ginny.

- Non ! Il renferme juste du concentré de Patronus.

- Un concentré de Patronus ? S'enquit Moly.

- Oui. Un nouveau procédé créé par Rémus. Il a réussi à enfermer pas mal de Patronus, dont le mien dans cette boîte et nous n'aurons plus qu'à les lâcher lorsque les Détraqueurs seront là.

- Mais si il y a plusieurs groupes de Détraqueurs, tes Patronus ne pourront pas tous s'en occuper ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a plein de boîtes.

Harry en montra d'autres et Hermione en prit une.

- Tu es sûr que c'est fiable ?

- Oui, nous les avons testées. N'ayez pas peur, je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera.

- Nous verrons ça ce soir de toute manière. Lui dit Ron.

Harry se releva et rangea les boîtes dans le sac.

- Au fait, est-ce que Ginny vous a fait passer le message ?

Hermione la regarda et Ginny prit la parole.

- Pour la réunion avec Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Oui, nous sommes au courant.

- Il faudra se faire discret, je pense que les environs grouillent de Mangemorts ou autres partisans de Voldemort.

- Mais il est capital que nous allions là-bas. Dumbledore doit nous montrer le plan et les moyens d'accès au manoir de Voldemort. Et surtout comment s'y rendre...

- Vous allez bien manger quelque chose, vous n'avez rien pris ce matin. Proposa Moly.

- Oui, bonne idée, je meurs de faim. Lança Ron en suivant Harry et Moly.

- Tu viens Mione ?

- J'arrive, je vais voir si Léda dors encore.

- On t'attend dans la cuisine.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la pièce.

- Ca va Hermione ? Lui demanda Ginny, restée avec son amie.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je commence à... saturer de tous ces morts, de cette folie continuelle. Je ne sais même pas si ma fille aura un avenir, si je serai encore là quand elle grandira.

- Mais si voyons ! Tu seras toujours à ses côtés. Tu te battras pour qu'elle l'ait cet avenir.

- Et si il nous arrivait quelque chose, à Ron ou à moi ?

- Tu sais très bien que nous prendrons soin d'elle. Mais Hermione, ne parle pas de ça. Nous gagnerons et vous ne disparaîtrez pas, ni Ron ni toi. Lui dit Ginny en lui souriant gentiment.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Une petite salle avec deux canapés miteux, une cheminée... voilà tout ce qui composait cette pièce. L'endroit n'était pas chic, mais comportait plusieurs pièces dont une grande cuisine, certainement la plus grande pièce de cette cachette. Toutes les réunions avaient d'ailleurs lieu dans cette pièce. Sur l'immense table. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vivaient dans cette cachette encore vierge de toute intrusion de Voldemort et ses partisans.

- Maman !

- Ah, je crois que Mademoiselle est réveillée.

- Je vais la chercher.

Hermione se dirigea vers le long couloir aux murs recouverts de portes en bois, au moins une quinzaine. Elle s'arrêta devant la troisième, sur la gauche. Elle l'ouvrit et entra.

C'était sa chambre, petite mais suffisante pour elle et sa petite famille. A côté du lit à deux personnes se trouvait un autre lit, plus petit celui-là. Dessus, se trouvait une petite fille qui attendait, assise au pied de celui-ci, les cheveux en bataille. Elle fit un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit Hermione.

- Maman !

Sa fille. Ou plutôt la sienne et celle de Ron. Une « erreur » comme on aurait pu dire. Hermione avait appris qu'elle allait avoir l'enfant de Ron avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. La surprise avait été générale lorsque tout le monde le su. Surtout Ron. Cela faisait trois ans que Léda avait fait la joie de tous, y compris celle de ses parents. C'était une petite fille très éveillée que tout le monde cajolait ou gâtait à chaque fois.

- Maman ! Suis réveillée ! Lança la petite fille quand Hermione vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui je le vois. Tu ne feras pas de sieste cet après-midi dans ce cas. Tu viens, on va manger ?

- Avec papa ?

- Avec papa.

- Harry ?

- Avec Harry.

- Avec...

- Oui avec aussi.

Hermione la recoiffa rapidement et lui enfila ses vêtements avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

- Ah ! La voilà ! Ma petite fille préférée ! Lança Moly en voyant Léda.

- Maman, c'est ta seule petite fille. La calma Ron.

- Papa ! Lança Léda.

Hermione la déposa sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine et la fillette courut dans les bras de son père qui la prit sur ses genoux.

- T'étais où ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Faire des courses avec maman. Lui mentit-il.

- Et moi ? Je vais pas en courses ?

- Plus tard. Nous t'y emmènerons plus tard.

- Hermione, viens manger, ça va refroidir. Léda, va t'asseoir, tu vas manger aussi.

- Avec tatie Ginny !

Ginny, heureuse tante, installa sa nièce à ses côtés et l'aida à manger tandis qu'Hermione s'installait à côté de Harry.

- Et pour la réunion ? On y va vers quelle heure ? Demanda Ron.

- Dumbledore a dit minuit précis. Son portoloin ne fonctionnera qu'à cette heure-là.

- C'est quoi cette fois ?

- La cheminée. Il l'a ensorcelée la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

- Veux voir Bleubleudor aussi ! Lança joyeusement Léda.

- Non pas cette fois ma grande. Un autre jour. Lui dit Ron en enfournant une impressionnante part d'œufs brouillés.

- Tu ne manges pas Hermione ? Lui demanda Moly.

Hermione la regarda et lui sourit timidement.

- Je... je n'ai pas très faim. Après ce qu'on a vu...

- Je comprends. Il n'y a bien que Ron que ça ne touche pas ces histoires.

Ron, la bouche pleine, regarda sa mère avec un regard étonné.

- Tu te trompes maman ! Lui dit-il en vidant sa bouche rapidement.

- Oui, ça se voit !

- Il vaut mieux que je reparte, j'ai dit à Rémus que je ne m'attarderai pas. Il doit me montrer ce qui Rogue et lui ont préparé pour nous aider.

- Tiens en parlant de Rogue, tu le remercieras pour ne pas nous avoir prévenu de cette attaque côté moldu.

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit... Commença Hermione.

- Moi ce que je vois, c'est que lorsque ça touche les moldus, Rogue ne se bouge pas, il préfère s'en débarrasser.

- Ron, c'est vraiment idiot ce que tu dis là ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Bah voyons. Défends-le pendant que tu y es !

- Les enfants ! Calmez-vous !

Hermione préféra se lever et partir.

- Hermione ! Ron, tu es vraiment un idiot ! Lui lança sa mère.

Hermione était partie dans sa chambre, là où elle allait lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il fallait dire que ce genre d'altercations avec Ron était courant. Leur relation n'était plus au beau fixe depuis un peu moins d'un an. Depuis ce terrible jour. Le jour où les propres parents d'Hermione avaient trouvé la mort lors d'une embuscade de la part des Mangemorts dans un coin reculé de Londres. La cité pavillonnaire où ils vivaient. Bien évidemment, les Mangemorts l'avait prévenue que ses parents paieraient si elle ne se rendait pas, mais elle avait pensé qu'ils fuiraient lorsqu'elle les avait prévenu par téléphone de la gravité de la situation. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Les Mangemorts les avaient trouvé. Et Hermione avait été impuissante. Rogue l'avait prévenue pourtant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer une attaque dans les environs du quartier de ses parents. Ce que Ron lui disait à présent, comme quoi Rogue n'était pas de leur côté, qu'il ne voulait pas les aider, qu'il ne faisait pas son travail, tout ça était faux. Il les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et elle le savait. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne les trahirait jamais. Il était espion et il devait faire des choix quant à ses renseignements. Il avait pourtant voulu épargner ses propres parents en la prévenant. Mais il avait été trop tard. Elle ne les avait pas sauvés. Et Ron se permettait de dire que Rogue était un être malsain... Depuis ce temps où Ron lui avait reproché que leur ancien Maître des Potions ne servait à rien et qu'il était un traître, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et avait pris ses distances. Ils ne partageaient plus le même lit, elle était comme bloquée par celui qu'elle aimait et qui avait insulté et répudié la seule personne qui lui soit venue en aide. Leur fille était bien la seule chose qui les rapprochait.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Ron, mais elle ne l'aimait plus d'un amour sincère. Comme si l'amitié reprenait le dessus sur leur amour.

- Hermione ?

C'était Ginny qui l'appelait derrière la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Hermione essuya ses joues humides et regarda Ginny qui arrivait.

- Ca va ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Je sais qu'il n'agit pas comme il le faudrait. Mais il faut lui laisser une chance. Vous avez eu une fille ensemble, redonnez-vous une chance !

- Ginny, je suis comme bloquée avec lui maintenant. Je n'arrive plus à l'aimer comme avant. Oui je sais que nous avons une fille et que nous l'aimerons toujours mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que la magie est finie entre nous. Nous sommes redevenus de simples amis.

- Ne dis pas ça, il tient à toi. Il est malheureux de ce que tu éprouves.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas dire que Rogue est un incapable alors qu'il voulait sauver mes parents ! Pour ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Hermione se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et serra un oreiller contre elle.

- Mione ?

Ginny se leva du lit et prit Léda des bras de Ron qui attendait à la porte.

- On peut parler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie Ron.

- Tu dis toujours ça. On pourrait au moins s'expliquer !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Ca fait un an Hermione ! Un an que tu agis comme ça avec moi ! Comme si j'étais le responsable de la mort de tes parents !

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. Mais salir la parole de quelqu'un qui souhaite nous aider, qui m'avait averti que mes parents étaient en danger, je ne le supportes pas ! Et je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Tout ça pour ça ! Mais Mione ! Il aurait pu te prévenir avant pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer !

- Oh oui ! Avec Malefoy devant lui qui lui disait qu'ils allaient tuer mes parents ! C'est logique ! Un espion peut agir comme il le souhaite ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois aller m'occuper de Léda !

- Ginny s'en occupe.

- Je veux m'occuper de ma propre fille. Je vais l'emmener se promener.

- Dehors ? Avec la menace qui règne ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'emmènes pas Léda dehors !

- Elle reste enfermée ici tout le temps ! Elle a besoin de changer d'air !

Hermione sortit se la chambre et alla récupérer sa fille des bras de Ginny qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

- On va promener ? Demanda Léda, amusée.

- Oui ma chérie, on va dehors.

- Dehors ? Mais Hermione... La prévint Ginny.

- J'ai besoin d'air.

Hermione alla vers le mur et prononça la formule magique qui faisait la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle avança dans le passage et se retrouva devant l'arrière de l'horloge. Elle donna trois coups avec sa baguette et la comtoise pivota pour la laisser passer. Hermione se retrouva dans le pub et avança vers la sortie, les sorciers présents ne faisant pas attention à elle.

- On va où maman ?

- Se promener. Une glace, tu aimerais une glace ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Oh oui !

Hermione l'emmena au glacier qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin. Elle vit un groupe d'hommes en robe de sorcier noire qui passait entre les passants en leur demandant leurs papiers. Hermione tâcha de garder son sang-froid, après tout, elle était en règle. L'un des hommes arriva à sa hauteur. Il portait un masque argenté, tout comme les autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

- Papiers Madame.

- Maman, pourquoi il a un masque le monsieur ? Demanda Léda.

- Chut ma puce.

Hermione fouilla ses poches et en sortit son laissez-passer, le papier qui l'autorisait à circuler dans les rues en toute liberté. Personne ne la connaissait, jamais personne n'avait vu son réel visage lors d'assauts contre les Mangemorts. Seul Harry était recherché –et bien évidemment les membres de son organisation- mais les autres portaient tous une capuche qui dissimulait leur visage. Le Mangemort sembla regarder attentivement la photo apposée sur le papier.

- Miss Anna R. Reggan ?

- Oui ? Lui répondit Hermione.

Il regarda à nouveau le papier et le lui rendit. Hermione le rangea dans sa poche sans trahir le moindre signe suspect. Le Mangemort continuait de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'un autre des sbires de Voldemort ne vienne le chercher. Hermione s'éloigna tout en écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient.

- On doit y aller, la troupe 6 a repéré des agitations du côté de Hallstreet.

- Résistants ?

- Oui. Potter.

La troupe s'éloigna et Hermione les regarda partir.

- Maman ! Je peux avoir la glace ?

- Oui, on y va... Lui dit Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Hermione avança, mais posa Léda par terre, elle n'était plus aussi légère qu'au début après tout ! Elle avança avec sa fille mais celle-ci sembla vouloir aller autre part.

- Léda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- La poupée ! Maman ! Regarde la poupée ! Lui dit sa fille en pointant la vitrine du magasin de jouet un peu plus haut devant elles.

- Quoi ? Quelle poupée ?

Léda conduisit sa mère devant la vitrine et lui montra la poupée dont elle parlait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette poupée ?

- Elle est jolie !

- C'est très bien, elle est jolie mais nous allons manger une glace.

- Je peux avoir la poupée maman ?

- Léda, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter tout ce que tu veux.

- Maman, elle est belle ! Regarde !

A bien y regarder, Hermione trouvait cette poupée assez singulière avec son corps mou et son visage orné d'un large sourire goguenard. Par contre pour les cheveux, elle l'enviait presque. De longues boucles soyeuses d'un blond profond, digne des plus grandes poupées. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cas avec son éternelle chevelure épaisse qu'elle prenait un mal fou à coiffer chaque matin.

- Maman ! Elle est belle !

- Elle est belle, mais elle est trop cher ! Je ne peux pas te la payer.

- Mais maman... j'ai pas de poupée belle...

- Ma puce, je sais que tu aimerais l'avoir mais je ne peux pas te l'offrir. Il faudra attendre.

- J'ai pas de poupée belle comme ça... Commença à pleurer Léda.

Hermione n'aimait pas que sa fille se mette à pleurer soudainement devant les gens qui les entouraient.

- Léda ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Cela ne sert à rien. J'ai juste assez d'argent avec moi pour t'acheter une glace. Nous rentrerons ensuite et je parlerai à papa de cette poupée. Tu es d'accord ?

Cela sembla atténuer les pleurs de la petite fille qui essuya ses yeux en regardant sa mère.

- C'est vrai ?

Hermione lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? Ne serait-ce pas ma nièce préférée qui avait un gros chagrin par hasard ?

Hermione leva la tête et Léda se tourna.

- Tonton Billy !

Bill, le frère aîné de Ron, était devant elles et il prit Léda –sa nièce- dans les bras.

- Tu es malheureuse ? Tu as un gros chagrin ?

- Moui. Fit Léda en prenant un air de malheureuse.

- Léda ! S'indigna Hermione, peu habituée à la voir agir de la sorte.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis à ton Billy ce qui ne va pas !

- La poupée. Lui dit Léda.

- La poupée ? Laquelle ?

- Là ! Lui dit la fillette en lui montrant du doigt l'objet de ses désirs.

- Celle-là ? Elle est jolie. Et ta maman ne veut pas te l'acheter ?

- Bill... Lui fit Hermione, gênée.

- Moui.

- Et bien tonton Billy va te l'acheter...

- Ouais !

- Bill, non ne dépense pas ton argent pour...

- Ma nièce et elle veut une poupée, j'ai bien le droit de la gâter un peu, non ? Allez viens Léda, on va aller voir le vendeur.

- Ouais !

Bill ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de dire quoi que ce soit, il entra dans la boutique avec sa nièce en lui donnant la main. Hermione préféra attendre dehors, regardant les alentours. Il régnait une tension perceptible chez chacun. Tous avaient peur qu'une ou plusieurs troupes ne viennent semer la terreur et la pagaille sous prétexte de démasquer des résistants. C'est surtout pour cette raison que Hermione et les autres restaient un maximum cachés. Le Mangemort de tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas démasquée car elle avait usé de son faux nom sur son laissez-passer, et surtout il ne connaissait pas le visage d'Hermione Granger. Seul Lucius Malefoy connaissait parfaitement son visage, mais les autres... Certes il avait du les renseigner sur son apparence mais avec un faux nom et un air innocent, il n'était pas rare de voir un Mangemort la laisser repartir sans plus de formalités.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Bill et Léda revinrent vers elle.

- Maman ! Regarde ! La poupée ! Lui dit alors sa fille, lui montrant triomphalement sa poupée nouvellement acquise.

- J'espère que tu as dit merci à ton oncle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.

La fillette se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci tonton Billy !

- De rien ma grande.

- Je te remercie Bill, tu n'aurai pas du.

- Bien sûr que si. Je vous invite à prendre un café et une glace ?

- Non, je t'invite. Et j'insiste cette fois. Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

- Ouais ! Tonton Billy il vient avec nous !

Ils partirent tous les trois pour s'installer à la terrasse du café où Léda dégusta la glace promise par sa mère, tandis que les deux adultes prenaient leur café en discutant de la réunion qu'avait prévu Dumbledore.

- Tu viens aussi ce soir ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon patron, un dîner.

- Une augmentation en vue ? Lui demanda Hermione dans un sourire.

- Peut-être... C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas eu cette autorisation du Ministère pour ouvrir ta boutique. Une librairie, ça aurait peut-être ravi certaines personnes.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu, les Mangemorts sont des incultes, ils n'y connaissent rien. Depuis que Voldemort est au pouvoir, tout ce que l'on veut créer, même pour la culture, tout est refusé.

- Pas si fort... Les murs ont des oreilles. Lui souffla-t-il en regardant autour d'eux.

Il regarda ensuite Léda et la vit en train de donner des cuillères de sa crème glacée à sa poupée.

- Alors, elle est bonne cette glace ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Maggie l'aime beaucoup !

- Maggie ? S'interrogea Hermione.

- Ma poupée !

- Ah ! Tu lui as trouvé un nom ! Maggie, c'est original. Lui dit Bill.

Une puissante explosion les fit se lever rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Lui dit Bill.

Une seconde explosion, plus proche cette fois retentit à nouveau.

- Ils sont fous ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Hurla un sorcier qui accourait vers la place où se trouvaient Hermione, Léda et Bill.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda la serveuse.

- Les Mangemorts ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici ! Ils cherchent les résistants ! Barricadez-vous !

Hermione prit Léda dans ses bras en entendant ça.

- On doit rentrer ! Si Voldemort vous trouve, vous ne pourrez rien faire ! Lui dit Bill.

Il commença à courir dans la panique générale et Hermione eut du mal à le suivre dans la foule qui les séparait.

- Hermione ! Vite !

Une autre explosion retentit à nouveau mais elle se produisit sur la place qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Ils arrivent !

- Maman ! Pleura Léda.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie ! On rentre, tu n'as rien à craindre. LA rassura Hermione en la serrant contre elle.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et entrèrent dans le pub qui dissimulait l'entrée secrète de leur cachette. Les sorciers se cachaient dans les moindres coins qu'ils trouvaient mais le barman fit signe à Hermione d'y aller. Bill et elle allèrent devant la comtoise. Au même moment, celle-ci pivota et Ron apparut.

- Vous êtes là !

- Ron ! Ils sont là ! Lui dit Bill.

- Je sais, viens avec moi. Hermione, tu rentres avec Léda. Préviens Dumbledore par la cheminée. Rogue se bougera peut-être cette fois-ci. Lui dit Ron avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse.

Bill le suivit et Hermione ne demanda pas son reste. Elle aurait aimé aller se battre mais la vie de sa fille était plus importante, elle se devait de la protéger. Elle entra et se retourna pour voir la silhouette de Ron suivie par celle de Bill s'éloigner. Elle ne devait plus le revoir vivant qu'une seule fois.

_Persée est un héros grec combattant les forces du mal_

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, ça vous a plu ? Bon, je sais que pour l'instant on n'a pas vu Rogue, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. N'oubliez pas que c'est un SS/HG !!!!


	2. Le souffle d'un ami, d'un amant

**Chapitre 2 : Le souffle d'un ami, d'un amant.**

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne savais pas si l'histoire plairait, sur fond de guerre. Mais je suis contente d'avoir quelques lecteurs !

Maintenant, RAR :

Kyana Lupin : Alors là je suis mdrrr ! Rien que la première phrase ! T'aurais du écrire la fic à ma place mdrr Mais faut pas que je dise ce qui se passe ! Rooo ! Mais bon, on s'en doute un peu vu que c un Sev/Mione ! lol Ah bah tiens, fan de Rémus, il va être là dans ce chapitre ! Enfin bref, tu vas voir que tout ce que tu souhaites va se réaliser. Mouaahaha ! Oula faut que je me calme moi ! lool couché dinedine ! Mdrr Merci de ta review en tout cas !

U.$.Hermy : on je t'ai répondu déjà par mail mais je le redis ici lol, ce n'est pas basé sur la 2ème g.m mais plus sur le fond (le décor on va dire) d'une fic qui avait ce style là mais pas du tout la même histoire ! Je voulais juste un truc complètement chaotique pour avoir cette suite qui arrive ! Bah oui faut bien que j'en zigouille un pour que Sévi ait la voie libre (oh, c'est d'un romantisme ce que je dis moi ! mdrrr) Merci de ta review en tout cas !

Vivi : Bah si Léda, c'est la fille de R on ! Pourquoi, ça te choque ? Mais t'inquiètes pas si tu aimes pas Ron, on va dire qu'il va partir en voyage mdrr. Il me fallait juste une fille pour Hermione, alors il fallait quelqu'un qui n'est pas très utile à l'histoire pour que je puisse avoir un petit monstre nommé Léda ! Y'en a un qui va être content de l'avoir tous les jours à ses côtés à Poudlard mdrrr ! Merci de ta review !

Bunny : Alors je suis contente que le début te plaise, c'est pour ça que je poste le second chapitre aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il te plaira !!! Bises !

Allez, on est partit !

**Chapitre 2 : Le souffle d'un ami, d'un amant.**

- Hermione, tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui professeur. Voldemort les accompagne ! Il veut trouver Harry et les résistants.

De l'autre côté de la cheminée, Hermione pouvait distinguer Dumbledore.

- Il faudrait que le professeur Rogue nous rejoigne pour nous aider professeur.

- Il ne peut pas Hermione. Il est en compagnie de la troupe qui accompagne Voldemort.

- Quoi ? Alors, il savait ?

- Il a juste été appelé par Voldemort mais il ne savait pas que c'était pour lancer une attaque à l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Harry est reparti avec Rémus. Ils arrivent, tenez bon. Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard pour la sécurité des élèves mais sache que je suis de tout cœur avec vous et que j'aurais aimé être là, à vos côtés.

- Ca ne fait rien, la sécurité des élèves est plus importante. Si vous quittez Poudlard, nous savons tous ce qui arrivera...

- Je suis désolée Hermione. Courage.

La communication s'arrêta et Hermione ne distingua plus le visage de Dumbledore.

Oui, ils savaient tous ce qui arriverait si jamais Dumbledore venait les aider et qu'il laissait Poudlard à la garde des seuls professeurs et résistants présents. Avec les années, les pouvoirs du vieil homme s'étaient quelque peu diminués et la protection n'était plus aussi efficace autour de l'école lorsqu'il s'absentait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il devait toujours être là pour assurer une meilleure prise en charge de la sécurité.

- Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Moly en arrivant vers elle.

- Ca va. Vous pouvez prendre Léda ?

La grand-mère prit sa petite fille dans les bras et regarda Hermione.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais les aider. Faites attention à Léda.

- Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Ron a dit que tu devais rester ici avec Léda !

- Je ne vais pas les laisser se battre sans que...

Une violente explosion retentit une nouvelle fois mais réellement proche.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont... Commença Ginny.

Toutes les trois se turent et écoutèrent tous les bruits suspects. Un immense remue-ménage se fit entendre non loin de leur cachette.

- Ils sont dans le bar ! Paniqua Moly.

- Il ne faut pas paniquer. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer, l'entrée est protégée, ils ne la trouveront jamais. Les rassura Hermione.

Elles attendirent sur leurs gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici à ne rien faire. S'impatienta Hermione, tapant des doigts sur la table.

- Hermione, si tu sors maintenant tu sais ce qu'il va se produire. Lui dit Moly.

Hermione la regarda et acquiesça.

- Maggie a faim ! Lança Léda en arrivant vers elles.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Léda. Lui dit Hermione, sur les nerfs.

- Où as-tu eu cette belle poupée ma chérie ? Demanda Moly à sa petite fille en voyant le jouet pour la première fois.

- C'est tonton Billy qui l'a acheté ! Lui dit-elle, fièrement.

- Elle est belle dis-moi !

- Oui Maggie est très jolie !

- Et elle a faim, dis-tu ? Moi je pense que sa maman aussi a faim !

- Oui !

- Viens alors, je vais te trouver quelque chose à manger.

Moly s'occupa de sa petite fille, Hermione se leva et fit les cents pas.

- Ce silence est inquiétant. Déclara Ginny.

En effet cela faisait bien dix minutes que les trois sorcières n'entendaient plus rien.

- Je vais voir. Restez ici. Leur dit Hermione.

- Hermione ! Non ! Il ne faut pas sortir... La prévint Moly, une tartine dans les mains.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas plus longuement et avança en direction du couloir qui la conduirait au niveau de l'horloge. Elle fit d'abord silence et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la pointa en tremblant et donna trois coups sur la comtoise. Celle-ci pivota et permis à Hermione de sortir de la cachette. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le bar, son sang se glaça.

- Merlin... Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Des corps. Le bar était entièrement jonché de corps. Ces sorciers qu'elle avait vus quelques minutes plus tôt, vivants ou saouls pour la plupart, étaient allongés ou même simplement attablés et couchés sur leurs tables. Ils semblaient dormir, leur visage exprimant plus de la stupeur que de la douleur. Tous avaient reçu le sortilège mortel sans avoir le choix d'une autre solution pour s'en sortir.

Hermione avança difficilement au milieu des corps, en enjambant plusieurs avant d'atteindre la sortie. Son regard fut attiré par une marque sur le mur derrière le bar. La marque des Ténèbres. L'odieuse marque la narguait de la cruauté qu'elle venait d'user dans cet endroit. Hermione cracha face à cette marque et continua d'avancer. La rue était déserte ou pratiquement. Quelques corps étaient étendus ici et là et des sorciers s'affairaient pour soigner les blessés.

- Ils sont devenus fous ma parole ! Lança l'un d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de nous attaquer sans raison, aucune ? S'indigna une femme, blessée à la joue.

- Tout ça pour trouver ces résistants ! Si ils n'existaient pas, on n'en serait pas là ! Et ce Harry Potter, je croyais qu'il devait nous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Que fait-il lui ?

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle se dirigea vers la vieille femme qui se permettait d'insulter le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'il peut anéantir toute une armée en ayant des personnes comme vous qui pensent que ses résistants sont des incapables ? Regardez-vous donc dans une glace et demandez-vous ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pour aider le monde de se débarrasser de Voldemort !

- Ah ! Ne prononce pas son nom ! Tu es folle ma parole ! Mais non ! Tu es l'une des leurs ! Fit la vieille femme, apeurée.

- C'en est une ! Si nous ne la dénonçons pas il nous tuera ! Lança l'homme de tout à l'heure.

- Ouais ! Si on ne fait rien, on mourra tous ! En fit un autre qui sortait de chez lui.

- Ah ! Un Mangemort ! Rentrez chez vous ! Hurla une femme à sa fenêtre.

Hermione voulut fuir mais le sorcier qui voulait la dénoncer l'attrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

- On me remerciera peut-être pour vous dénoncer et le Seigneur me laissera tranquille !

- Vous êtes fou ! Nous voulons vous aider et vous vous nous envoyez dans les mains de Voldemort !

- Arrête de dire son nom !

Il lui arracha la baguette des mains et la tira vers le Mangemort qui faisait le tour des décombres, sa baguette devant lui. Hermione se débattit, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds où elle le pouvait sur l'homme qui la traînait presque jusqu'au partisan de Voldemort. Alors qu'il allait la lui « donner », Hermione donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du Mangemort qui poussa un cri étouffé sous son masque et se plia sous le coup. Hermione se libéra de l'emprise du sorcier et courut. Elle courut, courut jusqu'à arriver à un tas de pierres tombées d'un immeuble proche.

- Hermione !

Hermione se retourna et vit Bill qui arrivait en face d'elle. Il était blessé à la jambe et boitait.

- Bill ! Où est Ron ?

- Il faut que l'on rentre, ils font des recherches.

- Où est Ron ?

- Viens ! On doit y aller !

- OÙ EST RON ? Hurla Hermione.

Bill sembla perdu et ferma les yeux. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hermione.

- Ron !

- Non ! Hermione, reviens ! Ils sont là-bas ! Hurla Bill en la voyant aller dans la direction d'où il était arrivé.

Il essaya de lui courir après, mais en boitant, cela était assez difficile. Hermione courait comme une démenée jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à un tas de ruines provenant d'un immeuble, tombé peu avant. Elle vit des corps éparpillés un peu plus loin.

« Nous vous recommandons de nous livrer Harry Potter et son groupe de Résistants. Si vous les dissimulez, sachez que votre sort sera le même que celui qui leur est réservé : la mort par pendaison. Toute personne ayant des informations devra les apporter à un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être récompensé de sa bravoure et sa loyauté. »

Ce message sonore parcourait les rues grâce à un sortilège afin d'avertir la population des risques qu'elle encourait si elle voulait se rallier aux résistants.

Hermione sentit deux puissants bras l'encercler et elle voulut hurler mais une des mains l'en empêcha.

- La ferme ! Hurla la personne.

Un mangemort. C'était un mangemort ! Elle était tombée dans un piège comme une débutante. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle pu et alors qu'elle cherchait à fuir, elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Elle réussit à se libérer de la main qui lui oppressait la bouche, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle possédait.

- RON ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Mais la ferme ! Continua de lui hurler également le mangemort.

Elle sentit un puissant coup assené dans la nuque et les images de Ron suspendu à une corde se dissipèrent alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille-toi !

Hermione entendait une voix l'appeler et sentait en même temps comme un étau qui lui serrait la tête de tous les côtés.

- Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu dois te lever...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et distingua une ombre penchée sur elle. L'ombre devint floue puis finit par prendre une netteté plus appropriée.

- Ron ?

- Non, c'est moi Bill.

- Bill ?

- Hermione, il faut que nous rentrions à la cachette, nous devons aller à Poudlard. Nous serons en sécurité là-bas.

- Poudlard ? Mais...

Soudain, une image très nette lui revint à l'esprit.

- Ron ! Où est-il ?

- Hermione...

- Bill, il faut aller le chercher, ils vont le tuer !

- Hermione c'est trop tard...

Hermione le regarda, complètement perdue.

- Quoi ?

- Ron est mort. Lui dit-il, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Non ! C'est... impossible ! Pas Ron ! Il n'est pas trop tard, il faut aller le chercher...

- Hermione, je te dis que c'est trop tard ! Ron a été pendu ! Tu m'entends ? S'énerva Bill.

Il la regarda de son air désemparé deux secondes avant de pleurer. Hermione encaissa les paroles avec difficulté. C'était impossible, Ron ne pouvait pas disparaître...

Elle garda le regard devant elle, les larmes commençant leur chemin le long de ses joues et elle posa les mains sur le dos de Bill qui était à genoux devant elle, les mains posées sur le sol, dans un état de totale impuissance.

- Ron... Appela Hermione.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à pleurer avant qu'un bruit ne les alerte. Bill se releva, les joues et les yeux humides et la regarda.

- Il faut qu'on parte. Ils nous cherchent toujours !

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Hermione ne voulait même plus bouger.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, on doit aller retrouver les autres !

- Ils l'ont tué... Murmura Hermione.

- Hermione !

Bill lui prit la main et la força à avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, non loin de l'endroit où Hermione avait conduit sa fille un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Bill lui prit la main et la conduisit vers le pub où les autres se serraient réunis en les attendant avant de regagner Poudlard.

- Ils sont là-bas. Lui dit Bill en lui montrant une personne qui courait à vive allure dans la même direction qu'eux.

Mais un puissant rayon vint les séparer, touchant Hermione à la main. Bill et elle furent écartés et Hermione ne le distingua plus.

- Bill ! L'appela-t-elle.

Mais Bill ne répondit pas.

- Bill !

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Les Mangemorts étaient resserrés en groupe un peu plus haut dans la grande avenue et l'un d'eux se détacha du lot pour se diriger droit vers elle, sa baguette pointée en avant. C'est lui qui avait lancé le sort...

- Bill !

- Hermione... Souffla faiblement une voix.

Hermione se retourna et, la poussière dissipée à présent, elle vit Bill étendu, le dos contre le mur d'un magasin en ruines. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Bill ! On doit y aller !

- Vas-y Hermione. Je vais le retenir. Tu dois sauver Léda et les autres. Fais-le pour Ron. Lui dit-il en respirant difficilement.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser !

- Hermione... Attention !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, de puissantes mains la saisirent par derrière et la tirèrent vers l'arrière.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

- Taisez-vous ! Combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ? Lui ordonna la personne qui l'enserrait.

- Bill !

Hermione vit Bill essayer de se relever mais l'homme la conduisit dans une pièce sombre dans un des magasins encore debout et l'enferma. Elle ne vit plus rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle se leva et alla tambouriner sur la porte en chêne qui lui bloquait le passage. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sa baguette avait été prise par le sorcier qui avait voulu la dénoncer à ce Mangemort tout à l'heure. Elle était prisonnière et cet homme, ce Mangemort qui l'avait enfermée ici allait profiter d'elle... Personne ne saurait où elle se trouve.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité. La seule arme que possédait Hermione était une vieille chaise cassée qu'elle avait réussi à trouver dans le noir. Elle la serrait si fortement qu'on lui aurait arraché le bras avec si on avait voulu la lui prendre. L'homme rentra à nouveau et referma derrière lui. Hermione l'entendit juste murmurer un « Lumos » avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui avec sa chaise à bout de bras. Bien évidemment, face à la baguette et la force du Mangemort, elle ne pu rien faire et la chaise alla voler et s'éclater contre le mur du fond.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

- Vous feriez bien de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Weasley ! Lui cracha le Mangemort.

Les mots crus du mangemort lui firent plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle fonça sur lui. Il n'eut qu'à lui attraper les mains, laissant tomber sa baguette un instant. Hermione distingua juste la lueur de la baguette se refléter sur le masque argenté de l'homme.

- Un conseil, soit vous vous calmez, soit je vous envoie directement dehors pour vous faire lyncher petite idiote.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Assassin ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Il la gifla.

- Idiote ! Lui lança-t-il avant de retirer son masque.

Hermione ne savait si elle devait être soulagée ou trembler de peur.

- Pro... professeur Rogue ?

- Je vous signale, Miss Granger que je ne suis pas ici pour vous surveiller et que vos agissements son tout à fait puérils. Si vous voulez vivre, je vous conseille de faire attention lorsque vous croisez mon chemin. Vous pensez qu'un _véritable_ Mangemort vous aurait mise de côté alors qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il souhaite sur le moment ? Réfléchissez un peu !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas averti ? Ils ont tué Ron ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Continuez à hurler de la sorte et je vous arrache la langue, j'en serai fort capable Miss Granger... La menaça-t-il en lui tendant un regard encore plus inquiétant à la lueur de la baguette.

Il la ramassa et se retourna vers la porte.

- Bill ! Il est dehors ! Lui dit-elle.

- Bill Weasley est assez grand pour rentrer à la cachette. Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de votre sort.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Nous ? Qu'allez-VOUS faire, cela est plus convenable.

- Mais... vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule, ils sont partout !

- Il fallait y penser avant de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sombre idiote ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de venir vous chercher ? Maintenant, vous allez retourner avec les autres membres de l'Ordre et partir d'ici ! Si je vous revois encore une fois dans ces rues, je vous fais subir le Doloris. Est-ce clair ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une baguette, sa baguette !

- Et un conseil, à l'avenir, évitez de laisser traîner votre baguette.

Il la lui tendit et se retourna.

- Passez par le passage derrière vous. Lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en refermant rapidement.

- Le passage ? Appela-t-elle.

Mais il ne revint pas. Hermione lança un « Lumos » à son tour à l'aide de sa baguette et regarda derrière elle. Quelle idiote. Elle n'avait même pas vu cette simple ouverture sûrement faite par les sorciers qui avaient travaillé ici pour s'échapper. Elle s'agenouilla et se glissa dans l'ouverture assez étroite, il fallait l'avouer. Elle réussit néanmoins à s'y faufiler et à avancer, se guidant à la lueur de sa bougie. Il lui sembla parcourir des kilomètres avant de déboucher sur... un cul-de-sac.

- Non ! Paniqua-t-elle.

Elle avança plus près et toucha la paroi qui l'emprisonnait. C'était une paroi dure. Elle frappa dessus légèrement et entendit que cela sonnait creux. Elle donna alors un plus grand coup avec son poing et brisa cette paroi. Elle se mit assise et tendit ses jambes en avant et donna de grands coups de pieds dedans. Le mur se brisa et elle pu passer. Elle avança d'abord ses jambes et remarqua que ses pieds étaient dans le vide.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle fit descendre un peu plus son corps dans le vide, se doutant qu'elle n'était sûrement pas au septième étage d'un building, et fut rassurée lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle sortit du passage et regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait cet endroit.

- C'est là qu'ils vendent des potions... Pensa-t-elle.

Exactement, elle était tombée dans la boutique de potions et elle savait exactement où elle devait aller. A l'arrière se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur une cour. Et dans cette cour, se trouvait un mur avec une porte qui donnait dans toutes les autres cours des magasins de Pré au Lard. Elle n'aurait qu'à passer par là pour se rendre au bar. Tous les commerçants avait du fuir par cette voie et elle suivrait leur exemple.

Elle alla donc dans cette fameuse cour et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva dans une autre cour et poursuivit son chemin. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit des tonneaux dans une autre cour. C'était le « Supplice's Pub ». Les tonneaux du bar. Elle sourit et avança vers la porte arrière. Bien évidemment, elle était fermée mais un coup de baguette devrait arranger la chose. Le gérant n'était pas assez pointilleux pour avoir mis une serrure magique sur cette porte. Elle pu donc l'ouvrir avec un simple « Alohomora ». Elle entra rapidement dans le bar et vit toujours cet amoncellement de corps sur le sol mais une chose lui fit changer la direction de son regard.

- Bill ?

Le sorcier, qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bar se retourna et une expression de soulagement apparu sur son visage.

- Hermione ! Te voilà ! Je ne pensais plus te revoir ! Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, boitant.

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à marcher.

- On va dire qu'un _ gentil _Mangemort m'a aidé... Je vois qu'il a fait pareil pour toi.

- Il n'a pourtant pas été très aimable... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré pour partir à Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'attendais que tu arrives. Rogue m'a dit qu'il allait te faire passer par un autre chemin pour que tu reviennes ici.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répliquer. Bien sur Rogue l'avait sauvée. Mais il avait été si froid et dur avec elle qu'elle lui en voulait également. Comme il l'était toujours avec elle...

- Il faut qu'on y aille. Ils vont arriver de ce côté de la ville maintenant.

Hermione et bill allèrent dans le passage secret et retrouvèrent un grand nombre des sorciers faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les Weasley, Ginny y compris, Harry, Rémus, Tonks. Mais d'autres étaient à Poudlard.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! On était tellement inquiets ! Lança Arthur Weasley.

- Bill ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda Arthur soudainement.

Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer et elle regarda Bill. Il eut le même air démoralisé qu'elle et elle ne pu empêcher les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Moly.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Arthur, un peu plus fortement. Bill !

Il alla vers son fils et Bill du révéler la vérité.

- Il a été pris... par les Mangemorts.

- Quoi ? Paniqua Moly.

- Qu'ont-ils fait de ton frère ? S'inquiéta Arthur, comme s'il pouvait encore y avoir de l'espoir.

- Ils... Ils l'ont...

Mais Bill ne pu finir sa phrase. Hermione la termina pour lui.

- Il a été pendu...

Et elle éclata en sanglots avant de tomber à genoux.

- Non ! Pas mon fils ! Pas Ron ! Hurla Moly.

- Bill ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as du te tromper... Lui dit Arthur en venant pratiquement le secouer par les épaules.

- Mon fils... Pleura Moly.

Arthur se dirigea vers elle et tenta de la calmer mais la mort de leur fils leur faisait autant de peine à tous deux qu'il lui était impossible de calmer ses propres larmes. Ginny tomba dans les bras de Harry qui était aussi traumatisé qu'eux par la mort de son meilleur ami.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, ils finiront par découvrir notre cachette. Annonça alors Rémus.

Personne ne l'écoutait, tous pleurant la mort de Ron.

- Je veux qu'on me rende mon fils ! Hurla alors Moly.

- Chérie, ça ne sert à rien... Essaya de la calmer une fois de plus Arthur.

- Ces assassins l'ont tué ! Je veux qu'ils payent ! Tous ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Une puissante explosion se fit entendre dans le bar lui-même.

- Merlin, ils sont ici ! Nous devons partir ! Lâcha Rémus, étant le seul à remuer dans la pièce.

Il alla vers la cheminée et lança la poudre qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec Dumbledore. Une image du vieil homme apparut après quelques secondes d'attente.

- Rémus !

- Albus, nous arrivons. Ils sont en train de nous chercher et ils sont juste à côté.

- Très bien. Je fermerai le passage par les cheminées après votre arrivée.

Rémus se tourna vers les autres membres et leur demanda d'avancer. Tonks poussa Ginny à avancer. La jeune femme le fit mais sans grand intérêt. La mort de son frère l'anéantissait à un point qu'elle n'aurait su imaginer.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Leur dit Rémus.

- Viens Moly, nous devons partir. Rester ici ne servira à rien. Souffla Arthur à sa femme.

Moly et Arthur Weasley avancèrent difficilement se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Maman !

Léda venait d'arriver, laissée seule dans sa chambre en attendant le retour de ses parents. Hermione pleura de plus belle en la voyant et en pensant que sa fille n'aurait plus de père à présent. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

- Où il est papa ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

- Oh ma belle... Commença Hermione.

Mais elle ne pu continuer.

- Maman elle pleure ? Demanda Léda.

Harry vint aider Hermione à se relever et leva sa fille par la même occasion.

- Hermione, tu dois partir avec Léda. Tu dois vous sauver, ta fille et toi. Fais-le pour Ron.

- Harry, je n'ai rien pu faire... il était là... accroché au bout de cette corde... et...

- Allons-y ! Harry ! L'appela Rémus.

Il passa le premier, suivit des jumeaux qui avaient laissé quelques pièges devant l'entrée afin de bloquer les Mangemorts s'ils entraient.

- Hermione ! L'appela Rémus.

Il fallut qu'il aille la chercher pour qu'elle se décide à partir avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle fut emportée par l'étrange sensation d'un transport par cheminée, sa fille serrée contre elle. Elle s arrivèrent sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bleubleudor ! Lança joyeusement Léda en se libérant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

La petite fille alla sauter joyeusement près du vieil homme qui lui sourit en lui caressant simplement les joues.

- Bonjour Léda. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ca va.

Rémus arriva peu de secondes après Hermione, une blessure sur l'épaule droite.

- Vite ! Fermez les entrées ! Hurla Rémus en se relevant rapidement.

Dumbledore plaça sa main devant la cheminée et prononça une formule.

- Eracliès boussalierae enervatum.

Il ne se passa rien si ce n'est la disparition des silhouettes des Mangemorts qui arrivaient dans la pièce qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

- Nous sommes enfin en sécurité. Annonça Tonks.

Personne d'autre ne parla. Tous pensant encore à la disparition de Ron.

- J'irai chercher son corps. Annonça Harry.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

- Ron doit avoir un enterrement digne de lui. J'irai le chercher. Avoua Harry, les yeux brillants.

- C'est suicidaire. Lui dit Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas leur laisser le choix de le garder. J'irai le chercher.

- J'irai avec toi Harry. Lui dit Rémus.

Harry acquiesça pour le remercier.

- Nous aussi ! Annoncèrent les jumeaux.

- Non ! Leur ordonna Moly.

- Maman...

- Les garçons, nous venons de perdre un fils, nous ne voulons pas en perdre d'autres. Vous resterez ici !

- Mais papa !

- Il a raison George. Nous ferons vite. Leur dit Harry.

Hermione avait la nausée. Elle voulait partir.

- Professeur, où allons-nous dormir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, je vous ai fait installer dans une aile inoccupée du château. Je vais demander à Dobby de vous y conduire. Dobby ! Appela Dumbledore.

Dobby apparu presque aussitôt.

- Monsieur a demandé Dobby Monsieur ?

- Oui Dobby. Je voudrai que tu conduises ces personnes à l'aile que j'ai faite aménagée pour eux.

- Dobby va conduire Miss dans sa chambre Monsieur. Lui dit fièrement l'elfe.

- Ouah ! C'est Doddy ! Lança Léda.

- Dobby Miss ! Dobby ! La rectifia Dobby.

- Doddy va jouer avec moi !

- Léda, laisse Dobby tranquille. Lui demanda Hermione, à bout de forces.

Hermione et Léda suivirent l'elfe de maison, Tonks les accompagnant.

- Je viens avec vous. Leur dit-elle.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Les élèves devaient certainement être en cours à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, Hermione eut un lourd sentiment de nostalgie qui la gagna. Tous ses souvenirs refirent surface. Harry, Ron et elle. Ron. Bien que leurs relations soient tendues ces derniers temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle l'aimait toujours, bien que l'amour passionné se soit transformé à nouveau en amitié. Un ami qui disparaît est comme un amant que l'on perd. Le souffle d'un ami, le souffle d'un amant...

Allez, le prochain chapitre, on verra plus Séviiiii !


	3. La guerre à Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Guerre à Poudlard.**

Alors là si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je fonctionne, parce que je passe du drame à la comédie, franchement je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! mdrrrr. Mais vous verrez bien par vous-même ! lol

Hermione se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, le visage de Ron venant la hanter et elle s'était réveillée plus d'une fois. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, jetant un œil à Léda qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit que Dumbledore avait fait installé dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Tes rêves ne sont pas hantés au moins... Murmura-t-elle en la recouvrant.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et alla se rafraîchir avec de l'eau au robinet. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche afin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis quelques temps, celle-ci ayant atteint son sommet la veille avec la disparition de Ron.

Ron, il lui manquait mais c'était l'ami qui lui manquait curieusement. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui manquer comme son amant ? Elle avait perdu son ami, et le père de sa fille. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu son amant. Non, il ne l'était plus depuis plus d'un an. Juste le père de sa fille, mais son meilleur ami également. Elle s'assit dans la douche et commença à pleurer.

Léda ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La fillette vit qu'elle était bien au même endroit que la veille, dans la grande chambre, si belle, si grande pour elle et sa mère !

- Maggie ! Lança-t-elle en trouvant sa poupée au pied de son lit.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

- Viens, on va aller se promener...

Léda descendit du lit malgré sa petite taille, et finit par atterrir sur le sol en tombant sur ses fesses. Elle ne pleura pas, l'excitation qu'elle ressentait pour aller visiter ce grand lieu inconnu était trop importante pour penser à son derrière. Elle avança, voyant que sa mère n'était plus dans le lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Mais ! Ca ouvre pas ! Lança-t-elle en poussant de toutes ses forces sur la porte.

La poupée toujours dans ses bras, elle chercha un moyen de sortir. Elle vit qu'une clef était rentrée dans le trou de la serrure.

- Faut enlever ! Se dit-elle.

Elle trouva une chaise un peu plus loin et s'embêta à la pousser devant elle, l'amenant ainsi au prix de lourds efforts pour ses petits bras devant la porte. Elle grimpa dessus et tourna la clef. Elle descendit de la chaise et la recula pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

- Viens Maggie ! Lança-t-elle en prenant sa poupée.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle et commença son exploration dans les couloirs de l'école de Poudlard...

Séverus Rogue ouvrit les yeux en grand, s'éveillant en sursaut par la même occasion.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Lança-t-il en regardant la pendule sur son bureau.

Sept heures trente. En retard. Son premier cours allait commencer dans une demi-heure et il venait juste de se réveiller. Il se leva de son siège, sentant les courbatures le gagner à tout point de son corps. Il était rentré tard hier soir et n'avait même pas eu le courage de gagner ses appartements pour se coucher, gagné par la fatigue. Une violente douleur dans l'épaule le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas loupé.

- Satané Weasley, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais en échauffant les Mangemorts...

Ron avait lancé un sort, ne sachant pas que son ancien professeur de Potions se trouvait derrière ce masque. Il l'avait touché mais son action l'avait conduit à la potence, car deux autres Mangemorts l'avaient frappé pour l'assommer et l'avaient ensuite pendu haut et fort devant la population restée par ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une erreur fatale pour le jeune Weasley. Mais Séverus ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, s'il l'avait fait, sa couverture serait tombée. Et après, les Weasleys étaient bien assez nombreux, alors un de moins...

Séverus alla juste prendre une fiole de potion cicatrisante pour calmer ses douleurs et soigner les diverses blessures. Il grimaça au contact de la texture et de l'amertume de cette potion et sortit de son bureau. Arrivé dehors, il se cogna dans quelque chose...

Hermione finit par sortir de la douche, s'entourant d'une serviette de bain pour se sécher. Elle grelottait et elle se dépêcha de repasser son peignoir pour empêcher le froid d'attaquer sa peau humide. Elle se dépêcha pour se préparer, elle n'avait pas envie d'être belle ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle devait au moins se rendre présentable. Elle se coiffa en quatrième vitesse –de toute manière quoiqu'elle fasse, sa chevelure était toujours aussi volumineuse et difficile à mettre en place- et sortit de la salle de bain. La première chose qu'elle nota fut la porte grande ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la chambre.

- Léda ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit, espérant être victime d'hallucination en voyant le lit vide mais en s'approchant, elle vit réellement que sa fille avait disparu.

- Mon dieu ! Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour se lancer à la recherche de sa fille disparue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ouinnn !

Séverus regarda la « chose » sur le sol devant ses pieds. Une fillette en train de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- T'es méchant ! Tu m'as poussé ! Pleura Léda.

Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et se baissa. Il attrapa le col de la chemise de nuit de la fillette pour la soulever, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chiot ou un objet dont il aurait aimé être le plus éloigné possible pour pouvoir l'examiner.

- Maieuh ! Laisse-moi ! Je vais dire à maman !

- Ah oui ? J'aurai deux mots à lui dire aussi...

La position étant inconfortable pour Léda, celle-ci se débattit tant qu'elle pu.

- Du calme ou je te jette un Stupefix pour t'empêcher de bouger.

- Maieuh ! Laisse-moi, méchant !

Léda, sans le vouloir réellement, envoya son pied valser en l'air et vint frapper le ventre de Séverus qui eut un sursaut devant le coup.

- Ah c'est comme ça, on va aller la voir ta chère mère, j'ai deux choses à voir avec elle...

Séverus ne fit ni une ni deux et plaça Léda sous son bras, sur le côté.

- Maieuh ! Maman !! Hurla Léda en se débattant.

Séverus avança rapidement dans les cachots et remonta vers le hall. Comment cette gamine était-elle arrivée là, il s'en fichait pas mal, mais qu'elle ose lui parler comme ça et le frappe, elle allait le regretter, et Granger aussi...

- Mon dieu, Léda ! Où es-tu allée encore ?

Hermione cherchait sa fille dans tous les couloirs, pas trace de la fillette. Quelques élèves matinaux, tout d'abord surpris de voir une étrangère ici, lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de petite fille d'environ quatre ans.

- Merci Ron de l'avoir rendue aussi turbulente ! Où est-elle encore allée ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Hermione redescendit dans le hall, au moins, elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de ce côté-là. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, et arriva au même moment où des pleurs résonnaient.

- Léda ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle arriva sur le carrelage du hall et eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sa fille sous le bras de la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir –et encore moins d'aussi bon matin.

- Maman ! Hurla la fillette en voyant sa mère.

- Léda ! Professeur Rogue ? Que faites-vous à ma fille ?

Séverus arqua un sourcil face à cette réplique et posa –plutôt brutalement- Léda sur le sol.

- Sachez, Miss Granger, que je ne fais strictement rien à ce que vous appelez votre fille, mais sachez que cette petite effrontée s'est permise de m'insulter et me donner un coup de pied. A croire que ça tient de famille... Lui dit-il de son éternel regard noir et sourire sarcastique.

- Cette fillette n'a même pas quatre ans, alors je pense que l'effronterie n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lui répondit Hermione en accueillant sa fille dans les bras.

- Vraiment ? Je dirai qu'elle est sur la bonne voie pour vous ressembler en étant une satané Miss-je-sais-tout effrontée qui n'hésite pas à donner des coups de pieds, même à ceux qui tentent de les aider...

- Ah oui ? C'était vous hier ? J'aurai dû taper plus fort dans ce cas... Lui dit Hermione dans le même ton sarcastique.

- Vraiment, quel malheur de voir que cette enfant n'ai plus de père... mais remarquez, elle aura au moins une chance de grandir sans la stupidité que lui aurait apporté Weasley...

Hermione se figea face à cette remarque. Elle se força à ne pas le frapper –simplement à cause de la présence de sa fille, sinon elle lui aurait même craché à la figure- et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi auraient ressemblé vos enfants, les pauvres. Mais heureusement pour nous, ce ne sera jamais le cas, vous finirez vos jours seul, dans votre cachot, haïs de tous... Oui, une belle vie en perspective professeur Rogue.

Séverus ne su si la fureur s'était emparé de lui à cause de la remarque infâme d'Hermione ou à cause de Léda qui lui tirait la langue...

« Sale môme, pensa-t-il ».

- Sachez que ma vie me convient parfaitement et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous y intéressez ; vous feriez bien de vous occuper de vos affaires et de votre « fille », après tout, cela serait dommage qu'elle se retrouve orpheline...

Séverus lui tendit un dernier regard cynique avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Ordure ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Séverus avait parfaitement entendu mais il ne répliqua rien. Il savourait trop le moment de la faire enrager.

- Ordure ! Répéta Léda plus fortement.

Cette fois, une sale petite peste n'allait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Il se retourna vivement, faisant tourbillonner ses robes noires derrière lui et revint vers Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'audace de corriger sa fille sur l'insulte qu'elle venait de lancer vis-à-vis d'un adulte...

- Dites-lui de retirer ce qu'elle vient de dire tout de suite, Miss Granger !

- Pourquoi ? La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ? Bonne journée professeur Rogue... Lui lança-t-elle, ravie.

Elle retourna dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages et entendit même quelques gloussements de la part d'élèves qu'elle croisât. Ils avaient sûrement assisté à l'affrontement verbal des deux protagonistes.

- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Lança Séverus, furieux en les voyant rire.

Elle allait le regretter. Pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie hier ? Non mais franchement, il aurait mieux fait de la laisser rejoindre ce satané Weasley, il aurait eu la paix. Maintenant, elle se moquait de lui, et son rejeton aussi ? Oh oui, elle allait le payer. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? C'est ce qu'elle allait voir.

Hermione arriva de nouveau dans la chambre et ce n'est pas de l'exaltation qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, et pourtant quiconque aurait remis Rogue à sa place aurait fêté ça avec une bouteille de Champagne. Non, elle se sentait malheureuse. Comment pouvait-il continuer à être comme ça ? S'il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi l'avoir sauvé hier ? Elle aurait du rejoindre Ron à l'heure qu'il est. Etait-ce pour que sa fille ne se retrouve pas seule qu'il l'avait sauvée ? Non, franchement, Rogue n'était pas du genre à se soucier de la vie d'autrui. Il avait été là au bon moment et son rôle pour l'Ordre l'empêchait de laisser un autre membre de se laisser tuer. La preuve était qu'il avait Léda en horreur.

- Il est méchant le monsieur maman ! Lança d'ailleurs la fillette.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée ? J'étais inquiète ! S'emporta alors Hermione sans s'en rendre compte.

Léda pris peur face à l'agressivité de sa mère tout à coup.

- Qui t'as donné le droit de sortir et d'aller embêter Rogue ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'en approches ! Il est méchant ! Lui dit-elle.

Les lèvres de Léda commencèrent à trembler et Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi elle criait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes le voir, il a laissé Ron se faire...

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait dire à sa fille que son père avait été tué. Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas, mais elle lui parlait comme à une « grande ». Elle la serra contre elle et pleura alors que Léda ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle pleura plus par incompréhension que par crainte. Hermione réalisa que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Rogue l'avait sauvée mais elle allait devoir subir ses éternelles railleries tout au long des jours, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue guerre soit terminée. Il allait falloir reprendre du poil de la bête et faire de même, après tout elle n'était plus élève ici et elle pouvait se permettre de le rabaisser, cela ne lui ferait que du bien après tout, que quelqu'un lui dise enfin ce qu'il pensait en face. Il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir...

- Ecoute-moi ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas crier.

- Je veux papa ! Pleura Léda.

- Oh, ma puce, il ne pourra plus venir te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est partit faire un long voyage et il ne reviendra pas tout de suite.

- Mais quand il reviendra ? Demanda Léda qui avait laissé ses larmes de côté à présent.

- Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra. C'est un très très long voyage tu sais ?

Hermione espérait que cette explication suffirait à sa fille, et surtout qu'elle finirait bien par oublier son père disparu. A cet âge, on oublie vite, en espérant que ce soit le cas pour la mort de son père...

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire pour s'amuser ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien tu sais le méchant monsieur de tout à l'heure ? Le professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, il est méchant lui.

- Et bien tu pourras lui dire qu'il est méchant autant de fois que tu le voudras quand il sera là, d'accord ? Il sera content.

- C'est vrai ? Et pis il est moche.

Hermione s'imaginait déjà voir sa fille en train de dire à Rogue qu'il était moche, méchant et le pire bonhomme qu'elle ait vu ! Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop prendre ses rêves à cœur.

- Oui, c'est vrai ma puce. Il est méchant avec toi, il va falloir lui montrer que nous on s'en fiche pas mal ! D'accord ? Lui dit Hermione en lui souriant.

- Ouais !

Hermione était sûre que Léda n'avait pas tout compris, mais voir la joie de sa fille lui suffisait amplement. Après tout, Ron avait l'habitude d'insulter Rogue à longueur de temps, alors Léda devait bien se douter que peu de monde l'appréciait. Et cette petite fille avait un large potentiel d'apprentissage et comprenait vite. Mais elle était également spontanée et disait vite ce qui lui sortait de la bouche ç qui voulait l'entendre. Rogue en verrait de toutes les couleurs avec elle. Oh oui, il allait regretter de les chercher...

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione perdit vite son envie d'étriper Rogue quand la famille Weasley pratiquement au complet –Percy étant toujours en froid avec sa famille, et Charlie resté auprès de ses dragons, jouant aussi un rôle de passeur pour ceux qui voulaient quitter l'Angleterre pour rejoindre son pays d'adoption- avec une Moly complètement anéantie. Elle la salua néanmoins.

- Où as-tu laissé Léda ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est restée avec Dobby, il s'occupe d'elle.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle ne va pas se sauver ? Elle échappe vite à la vigilance de sa mère je trouve... Lança une voix peu agréable dans un coin du bureau.

Hermione se retourna et fixa Rogue, obligé d'assister à cette réunion, laissant ses élèves aux bons soins de son remplaçant.

- Ah oui ? Moi j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'entendait bien avec vous. Après tout, elle vous a dit à quel point elle vous apprécie ! Lui répondit-elle.

- C'est certain car avec la mère qui lui sert de modèle, cette pauvre enfant n'ira pas loin dans la vie...

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ce matin ? Les interrompis Rémus, étonné de voir leur comportement aussi hostile aussitôt après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Rien Rémus. Rien du tout. Le rassura Hermione.

- Oui Lupin, rien du tout, nous parlions simplement de la façon dont cette fillette est éduquée. Il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus strict selon moi...

- Pour qu'elle devienne aussi machiavélique et malsain que vous ? Et quoi encore ? S'amusa Hermione.

- Sale petite effrontée... Commença Séverus en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Wow ! Séverus ! Mais arrête donc ! Tu n'as pas honte de la chercher comme ça après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Descend de ton nuage et arrête de chercher des noises à tout le monde ! L'empêcha Rémus en le bloquant.

- Je ne cherche des noises qu'à ceux qui le cherchent Lupin !

- Ah oui ? Et votre comportement avec ma fille ? Vous le trouvez normal ? Espèce d'idiot !

- Il suffit ! Coupa Dumbledore.

Le calme revint, tous étant tournés vers Hermione et Rogue, en train de se chamailler.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête ce matin tous les deux ? Leur demanda Dumbledore, peu ravi d'un tel agissement.

- Pardonnez-moi Albus. Lui dit Séverus.

- Les excuses ne me sont pas destinées Séverus. C'est plutôt à Miss Granger qu'il faut les faire, c'est elle que vous faites souffrir. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et vous continuez d'agir comme au temps de sa scolarité.

Séverus, agacé et bouillant de rage d'avoir perdu contre Miss-Je-sais-tout, la regarda et s'excusa sans grande conviction.

« Elle va me le payer aussi ça... Pensa-t-il ».

- Bien ! Commençons. Où donc se trouve Harry ?

- Oh Albus. C'est ce que je voulais expliquer. Lui dit Rémus.

- Oui Rémus, nous t'écoutons.

Rémus regarda les Weasleys et eut un bref regard vers Hermione.

- Et bien, il tenait beaucoup à ce que nous allions chercher le corps... le corps de Ron.

A ces mots, Moly eut un nouveau gémissement et se cacha le nez avec son mouchoir.

- Nous y avons été cette nuit et il est resté à ses côtés.

- Où l'avez-vous emmené ? Demanda Arthur.

- Nous l'avons mis dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire et le mettre dans un endroit convenable ! S'indigna Moly.

- Calme-toi Moly. Lui dit Arthur.

- Oui, je le sais, mais Harry voulait une salle qui soit un endroit spécial pour Ron, un endroit qui lui rappellerait leurs souvenirs. Il a pu créer un endroit assez familier à Ron. Et nous ne vous avons pas prévenu avant car nous sommes rentrés tard cette nuit et je voulais que tout le monde le sache à la réunion, car je pense que beaucoup aimeront aller lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Des pleurs se firent à nouveau entendre, Hermione n'échappant pas à la règle.

- Moly et Arthur, je peux vous assurer qu'il aura un enterrement digne des plus grands. Leur dit Dumbledore d'un air rassurant.

- Merci Albus. Lui dit Arthur.

Un silence s'imposa de lui-même et ce fut Tonks qui reprit la parole.

- Professeur, que vouliez-vous nous dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de rompre ce silence pesant.

- Et bien, j'avais organisé la réunion dans le but de vous faire part des choses que Séverus avait à nous donner. A savoir l'accès au repère de Lord Voldemort. Il a pu nous faire un plan d'accès de tête après avoir vu tous les environs.

Dumbledore regarda alors Rogue qui s'approcha du bureau. Il fit apparaître un long rouleau de parchemin roulé et l'installa sur le bureau. Tous se rapprochèrent sauf Moly.

- Albus, je souhaiterai me rendre...

- Oui Moly, je vous laisse y aller.

- Je souhaiterai venir également. Demanda Hermione.

Moly et quelques uns des sorciers présents la regardèrent et Moly acquiesça.

- Je vous laisse partir. Nous vous ferons parvenir nos intentions. Leur dit Dumbledore.

Moly et Hermione sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, Moly appréciant de voir sa « belle-fille » à ses côtés dans cette épreuve douloureuse.

- Merci Hermione de m'accompagner. Ce pauvre Ron aurait apprécié.

- Je voulais lui dire un dernier au revoir.

- L'as-tu dit à Léda ?

- Je lui ai dit que son papa était partit pour un long voyage. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris. Elle l'oubliera peut-être.

- Tu veux que Léda oublie son père ? Sembla s'énerver Moly.

- Non, ce que je veux c'est qu'elle ne soit pas triste. Je lui dirais plus tard que Ron était son père, mais à force, il se peut que le visage de son père s'efface de sa mémoire et qu'elle oublie son absence. Je lui dirais toujours quel homme était son père et qui il était réellement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'oublie.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et elles partirent dans les étages pour trouver la Salle sur Demande. Hermione la connaissait pour y avoir été durant sa cinquième année en cachette avec les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, à l'abri du regard d'Ombrage. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant, Hermione du tenir le bras de Moly. Hermione imagina la seule pièce où Ron reposerait dans l'endroit qu'il adorait. La porte apparut et elle poussa la porte. La pièce était faiblement éclairée. Au début, Hermione ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit, mais après quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elles étaient dans les collines près de la maison des Weasley, là où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch. Un endroit cher au cœur de Ron.

Moly émit un gémissement et avança en avant précipitamment pour se jeter au con de son fils, allongé sur une sorte de lit de feuille. Harry se tenait à ses côtés, le regard rouge épuisé et rougit. Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois et avança. Harry vint la serrer dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

- Merci Harry. Lui dit Moly en se relevant au bout d'un long moment.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est l'endroit qu'il aimait.

- Il n'aurait rien demandé d'autre.

Hermione s'approcha du corps inerte de son ancien amant et ami et lui serra la main. Si froide à présent. Elle l'avait réchauffée tellement de fois auparavant et maintenant, il ne restait rien d'autre que ce froid qui les séparait. Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres gelées de Ron.

- Fais un beau voyage mon ami... Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Son ami. L'amant avait laissé la place à son éternel ami, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Leur histoire n'aurait même pas du arriver, leur amitié avait suffit amplement. Elle réalisait que la perte de son ami était plus insupportable que la mort du père de sa fille. Il ne la ferait plus rire ou ne la taquinerait plus à présent. Et Léda oublierait son père, comme elle le pensait. Elle se releva et alla vers Harry et Moly.

- Il aura un bel enterrement. Dumbledore me l'a promis. Annonça Moly, le regard dans le vague.

- Oui, il le mérite.

Tous trois sortirent de la pièce, Moly disant une dernière fois au revoir à son fils. L'émotion était à son comble à présent et il valait mieux se séparer.

- Je vais aller m'allonger un moment, je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage d'assister à la fin de la réunion de Dumbledore. Leur dit Moly.

- Oui. Reposez-vous Moly. Lui conseilla Hermione.

Harry et elle la regardèrent partir et Harry proposa à Hermione de l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

- Tu es gentil. Léda sera contente de te voir. Lui dit-elle.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et se rendirent dans l'appartement d'Hermione, non loin de celui de Harry. Hermione le fit entrer et il l'attendit.

- C'est drôlement calme chez toi. Lui fit-il.

- Comment ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et eut une nouvelle expression d'énervement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est encore enfuie ?

- Pourquoi, elle l'a déjà fait ?

- Oui, ce matin même et c'est Rogue qui l'a ramenée assez brutalement je dois dire. Elle va m'entendre cette fois. Et Dobby, où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas là toujours.

- Harry, tu veux bien m'aider à la retrouver s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, avec ma carte, ça serait plus facile.

- Tu as raison. Tu veux bien la prendre ?

- Je reviens, attends-moi.

Harry sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne pour prendre la carte du Maraudeur. Arrivant de nouveau auprès d'elle, il l'actionna.

- Alors, où se trouve donc notre petite Léda ? Lança-t-il en parcourant la carte des yeux.

- Quoi, encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire dans ces fichus cachots ? La leçon de ce matin ne lui a pas suffit ?

Effectivement, Léda, d'après la carte, se trouvait bel et bien en promenade au niveau des cachots.

- Oh non ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas compris qu'elle devait aller l'insulter... Lança Hermione en mettant la main devant la bouche.

- Insulter qui ? Lui demanda Harry, amusé.

- Rogue !

- Tu as dit à ta fille d'aller insulter Rogue ? S'amusa Harry.

- Mais non ! Seulement quand il serait méchant avec elle ! Elle pouvait lui répondre si tu préfères.

- Toi, le modèle de droiture et de vertu, tu as dit à ta fille d'aller insulter Rogue ? C'est trop ça ! Se mit à rire Harry.

- Mais non ! Il a été tellement méchant avec elle que j'ai dit à Léda qu'il ne fallait pas être gentille avec lui ! Elle a du comprendre qu'elle devait l'embêter !

- Et alors ? Ca lui ferait les pieds un peu de se faire marcher dessus par une gamine d'à peine quatre ans !

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui vais tout prendre. Je vais la chercher.

- Attend ! Attendons que Rogue revienne chez lui pour voir ce qu'elle fait !

- Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille seule dans ces cachots immondes avec les Serpentards qui rôdent là-bas !

- Tu sais que ta fille n'est pas trouillarde, au contraire !

- Oui et bien je vais la chercher.

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit de la chambre. Harry, resté en arrière jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte.

- Ouh ! Ca va être intéressant, il vaut mieux que j'aille jeter un œil à ça, lança-t-il en voyant le point « Séverus Rogue » avancer, dans le hall.

La réunion devait être terminée et Rogue rentrait dans ses appartements, l'heure de cours touchant à sa fin de toute manière. Hermione était inscrite dans les escaliers mais elle n'arriverait pas avant Rogue. Harry se dépêcha de la rattraper mais resta en retrait pour en voir plus.

Séverus arriva dans le couloir qui menait à ses cachots, fatigué par le conflit qui avait régné lors de la réunion la plus courte de l'histoire de l'Ordre. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tous à vouloir passer par la porte principale du repaire de Voldemort pour entrer ? Il y avait des tas d'autres entrées plus adaptées pour frapper un bon coup par surprise ! Il avait préféré les laisser se débrouiller avec le plan puisqu'ils étaient si malins. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. De mauvaises ondes régnaient ici. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la chose qu'un violent coup se fit sentir dans son tibia, ce qui le fit se courber.

- Méchant ! Méchant ! Lança une voix de fillette excitée.

- AH ! Non ! Pas encore ! Hurla-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de Léda.

- Léda !

La mère maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête ces deux-là ?

- Miss Granger... Lança Séverus, menaçant entre ses dents.

- Regarde maman ! J'ai tapé le méchant !

- Ohlala Léda ! Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Tenta d'expliquer Hermione à sa fille en allant la récupérer.

- Mais t'as dit qu'il fallait être méchant avec lui !

Hermione voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre. Séverus se releva et la regarda, laissant place à la colère par de la satisfaction.

- Vraiment ? Vous apprenez à votre fille à taper les professeurs Granger ?

- Vous, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Lança-t-elle.

- Mais il me semble que cela me concerne, non ? Après tout, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ? Lui dit-il, un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

- Mais ! Arrête ! T'es méchant ! Lui dit Léda.

- Ah oui, je suis méchant ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Parce que t'es méchant.

- Et bien on dirait que votre fille ne sait même pas ce qui la pousse à agir de la sorte ! Vous pourriez tout de même la surveiller un peu plus, vous n'aimeriez pas que le service de protection infantile vienne vous la reprendre pour mauvaise éducation, non ? Lui dit-il, avec le regard de celui qui gagne la partie.

Harry décida d'intervenir, étant resté en retrait jusqu'alors.

- Tiens ! Professeur Rogue ! On dirait qu'on a des problèmes avec une fillette de quatre ans ! Vous trouvez des adversaires de plus en plus à votre niveau ces temps-ci je trouve...

- La ferme Potter ou mon prochain adversaire sera vous.

- Mais je vous en prie, je ne voudrai surtout pas manquer la prochaine fois où cette charmante fillette vous donnera un coup de pied mieux placé...

Séverus sortit sa baguette et menaça Harry avec.

- Oui, allez-y, vous irez expliquer cela à Dumbledore ensuite. Et aussi le fait que vous tyrannisez une pauvre fillette innocente.

- Vous savez très bien que je n'y suis pour rien si cette gamine est une insolente mal élevée !

- Eh ! Parlez pour vous ! Au moins, elle respecte ceux qui le méritent ! Lui lança Hermione.

Il allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre ; il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils partent s'ils ne voulaient pas le voir faire une erreur irréparable.

- Partez immédiatement de mes cachots. Leur dit-il.

- Oh oui, nous partons, c'est un coin vraiment très malfamé par ici je trouve. Lui dit Harry.

- Depuis que vous y êtes arrivé Potter. Poursuivit Séverus.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et s'éloigna, Hermione et Léda l'accompagnant. Séverus souffla d'énervement et laissa s'évacuer tout le stress accumulé par cette altercation. Il aurait pu être bien plus violent, mais il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire de mal à un enfant, il n'était pas comme les autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne faisait plus partie de leur groupe morbide. Mais une vie était si vite reprise. Surtout par lui. Granger avait atteint la limite de l'agacement. Elle voulait la guerre ? Très bien. Plus jamais il ne l'aiderait, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, les sept années de scolarité à Poudlard avaient été du gâteau à côté de ce qui l'attendait dès à présent...

Réponses aux reviews now :

Kyana Lupin : Oui oui, je sais tu sautes de joie que Ron soit mort, mais moi je l'ai toujours sur les bras, fallait bien qu'il y ait encore un moment d'émotion pour eux, mais j'ai hâte qu'ils l'oublient un peu pour que Hermione l'ait plus en tête ! Bah quoi ! Va bien falloir qu'elle se tourne vers ce cher Sévi, bien que la guerre soit déclarée entre eux.... gnak gnak ! Mais bon, j'espère que ton majeur et ton poignet seront rétablis rapidement ! Bisous

JaneScrout : Merci de me laisser ta review ! La terreur a laissé la place à l'amusement je dois dire, bien qu'il y ait eu le moment d'émotion à cause de Ron. Bah, moi je ne sais pas garder mon sérieux, donc il fallait bien qu'il y ait une petite peste qui vienne ennuyer Rogue !

Jwulee : Ah ! Tiens ! Mon auteur de prédilection qui vient me rendre visite ! lol Ca va ? Et bien, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, tu le vois c'est pas du tout le même style que toi, moi garder mon sérieux dans une fic, c'est impossible ! Je n'arriverai jamais à faire du drame je crois mdrrr... Merci beaucoup de tes messages !

U.$.Hermy : Ah ! Les persos sont excellents ? J'espère qu'ils le sont toujours autant, surtout Rogue, je crois que j'adore le faire enrager... gnak gnak L'ambiance a changée, mais c'est pas pour autant que la violence de Voldy ne sera plus présente ! Merci de ta nouvelle review !

Andryade : Euh, le film dont tu parles, je ne connais pas du tout et tant mieux si l'ambiance te plaît, moi aussi j'aime bien, bien que dans ce chapitre, on est passé à une tout autre ambiance. Mais ça ne va pas rester aussi « gentillet » tout le long ! En tout cas, oui Léda est mimi (même son prénom) mais je dois dire qu'il y en a un qui ne l'aime pas beaucoup je crois... pas de bol, elle elle adore l'embêter ! Est-ce que Sévi t'a plu dans ce chapitre au fait ? loool Moi en tout cas, j'ai pas fini de le faire enrager mouahahahah !!!! mdr

Angel of Shadow : Bon allez, j'ai appaisé tes larmes en mettant un chapitre un peu plus gai (bon d'accord y'avait le corps de Ron et le moment émotion) mais bon, j'ai tout allégé grâce à ma botte secrète, Léda ! Le pauvre Rogue, il ne va pas s'en remettre... Merci en tout cas, de ta review !


	4. Une poupée en otage

**Chapitre 4 : Une poupée en otage.**

Alors désolée du retard mais je fais aussi vite que mon imagination le veut ! lol

Et tout d'abord, RAR :

WendyMalfoy : Et oui, sacré maman Hermione ! Et sacré fille qu'elle a là ! Il va en baver le Rogue ! Euh... finalement je sais pas qui va en baver le plus entre les deux ? mdrr Merci de tes reviews !

Bohemio : Et oui Séverus et tellement Séverus ! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Mais il faut quand même que ça reste comique, sinon c po drôle ! lool Et Léda est là pour le faire enrager de toute façon, sinon ça serait pas marrant de pas le faire suer ! Merci de ta review !

Jwulee : Ah bah oui j'adore ton histoire ! Même si c'est hyper triste (bon je vais l'avoir cette note d'espoir ? je me met à genoux ! allez steplé ! mdr) Mais sinon, bah je me débrouille malgré mon niveau de conjugaison lol. J'ai vengé l'Hermione de ta fic, grâce à super Léda qui frappe Sévi maintenant ! la honte pour lui pdr. Allez bisous et merci bcp de ta review. (Au fait j'ai changé d'e-mail pour savoir quand tu mets ta fic à jour. Je te la donnerai)

U..Hermy : Mdrr plus sadique que moi toi ! Ouais à l'attaque Léda ! Mords-le ! Euh non, quand même pas ! Mais quelque chose me dit que la balle va être dans le camp de Roguinouchet cette fois.. mmmh mmmh ? Loool Bisous merci de ta review !

Andryade : Non, quelqu'un de méchant avec Léda ? Impossible voyons ! Je vois pas qui ! Non mais quand même je crois que la méchanceté va bien aider Rogue pour le chapitre 5, pauvre Léda ! Enfin pauvre Hermione surtout ! gnak gnak ! Moi aussi j'adore les répliques de Hermione, celles de ce chapitre m'ont fait rire aussi en les sortant de je ne sais pas où ! lol Mais bon, le but du jeu dans cette fic c'est « qui cassera l'autre en premier ? » mdrrr. Merci de ton long message ! Bisous !

Kyana Lupin : T'as retrouvé tes membres ? Tu les as tous comptés ? mdr. Oui oui elle est mimi la petite Léda. Mais qui va prendre le dessus sur qui ? Pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas, on va dire 1 partout mdrrr. Boh la romance elle va venir, mais faut bien rire avant ! loool Bisous merci de la review !

Bon, j'ai remercié tout le monde ? Je pense... Alors place au chapitre suivant...

L'enterrement de Ron avait eu lieu le lendemain de l'altercation entre Hermione et Séverus. Une belle cérémonie, comme l'avait promis Dumbledore. L'émotion avait été forte et Hermione avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, accompagnant Moly et sa famille dans leur chagrin. Le temps guérirait les blessures mais la perte d'un ami était plus forte que jamais pour Hermione et ses amis. Léda était restée sous la surveillance de Dobby, qui avait été obligé cette fois de faire plus attention à elle et ne pas s'absenter comme il l'avait fait la veille. La petite fille ne savait pas qu'on enterrait son père aujourd'hui, et cela valait mieux pour elle. Elle n'aurait certainement pas compris de toute manière.

- Hermione. Tu as pensé à ton avenir, et celui de Léda ? Lui demanda le soir venu, Harry.

- Oui, elle saura que son père est mort quand le moment sera venu.

- Je parlais de vos besoins. Tu as quelques économies et Ron a du faire en sorte de te remettre tout ce qu'il possédai –bien que ce ne soit pas énorme j'en ai peur- mais ça va être difficile pour vous deux.

- Je me débrouillerai Harry. Nous serons très bien toutes les deux. J'avais l'intention de demander à Rogue s'il n'aurait pas un poste à me proposer. Je ne sais pas, aider Pomfresh ou au pire Rogue !

- Rogue ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Et si je n'avais pas le choix ?

- Tu me fais marcher ?

Hermione prit un air sérieux mais finit par sourire.

- A ton avis ? Mais avoue que ça serait comique... surtout si j'emmenais Léda avec moi pendant mon travail...

- Oui pour ça, ça serait sympa. Mais bon, avec Rogue je suis sûr que c'est le pire travail que tu pourras faire de toute ta vie.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai hâte que cette guerre se finisse rapidement afin de reprendre mon travail.

Hermione était employée dans un des services de Ste Mangouste, mais avec la guerre, le personnel avait été restreint et Hermione avait préféré partir pour éviter qu'un Mangemort ne la reconnaisse comme étant une amie proche de Harry Potter, avec leurs visites courantes dans les divers services de l'hôpital.

- Aider Pomfresh serait le meilleur pour toi je pense.

- L'avenir nous le dira. J'irai parler à Dumbledore demain.

Ils rentrèrent, le vent soufflant au-dehors transportant les feuilles au loin, et venant se déposer sur la pierre tombale nouvellement installée dans le cimetière de Poudlard.

Hermione arriva dans le Hall et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivée là-bas, elle fut étonnée d'entendre pleurer.

- Dobby ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant sa fille pleurer chaleureusement.

- Dobby ne sait pas Miss. Miss Léda demande Maggie.

- Maggie ? Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Dobby ne sait pas Miss.

Hermione se tourna vers Léda, assise dans son lit et se frottant les yeux.

- Léda ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je veux Maggie !

- Maggie ? Mais qui est-ce ?

- Maggie ! Ma poupée !

- Ta poupée ? Où l'as-tu laissée ?

- Je l'ai perdue...

- Tu l'as perdue ? Mais où l'as-tu emmenée la dernière fois ?

Léda sembla chercher mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione se tourna alors vers Dobby.

- Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais chercher la poupée de Léda ? Elle a dû la perdre quelque part dans le château...

- Oui Madame.

Dobby disparut aussitôt et Hermione se retrouva seule avec sa fille. Celle-ci tentait d'arrêter de pleurer mais continuait néanmoins de pleurnicher.

- Ecoute, Dobby est partit chercher ta poupée, il va te la ramener, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Mais si c'est le méchant qui l'a pris ? S'inquiéta Léda.

- Quel méchant ?

- Le méchant que t'aime pas !

- Le professeur Rogue ?

Hermione se mit à rire. Oui, elle imaginait parfaitement Rogue en train de jouer à la poupée...

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que le « méchant » s'amuse avec des poupées !

- Mais si il l'a, il va lui faire du mal !

- Et pourquoi l'aurait-il cette poupée ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que la veille, Léda s'était à nouveau retrouvée dans les cachots en train de se « battre » contre Séverus. Se pourrait-il que...

- Si tu veux, je vais aller demander au méchant monsieur si il ne l'aurait pas vue.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes de coup de pied ou que tu lui tires la langue, c'est compris ?

- Mais il est méch...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui donner des coups de pieds. Il est plus grand que toi et il pourrait être plus méchant, même si tu es une petite fille.

Bravo. Beau raisonnement Hermione. Tu apprends à ta fille de trois ans et des poussières à vouloir se révolter contre les « méchants » comme Rogue en lui interdisant juste de ne pas donner de coups de pieds ! C'est sûr, elle ne risque rien si elle lance à un Mangemort un jour : « sale méchant ! T'es pas beau ! ». Un Mangemort n'aurait pas la clémence de Rogue...

- En fait, je ne veux pas que tu dises au professeur Rogue qu'il est méchant. D'accord ?

- Mais t'as dit que...

- Il ne faut pas écouter ce que j'ai dit. Il est méchant mais c'est tout. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te donne une fessée parce que tu lui as dit que tu étais méchante ? Non ?

- Mais il est méchant, il faut lui dire ! Sinon il saura pas !

L'innocence de Léda amusait Hermione. O si il savait qu'il était méchant et il en jouait. Pas la peine de le lui rappeler, et encore moins par une fillette qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille...

- Le sujet est clos, je ne veux pas t'entendre lui dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?

- Mais maman...

- J'ai dis non Léda !

Léda se mis à bouder et suivit sa mère en traînant les pieds.

- Allez, viens !

Hermione lui prit la main et sortit de la chambre pour redescendre vers les cachots. Aujourd'hui étant samedi, il n'y avait pas cours. Il fallait qu'il soit là aussi. Chose moins évidente mais le connaissant, il ne devait pas aller faire de shopping en ce jour. Arrivées devant la porte du bureau du Maître des potions, Hermione prit une posture droite et ferme avant de frapper.

- Entrez ! Lança une voix peu aimable derrière la porte.

- Méchant ! Lança Léda.

- Chut Léda ! Sinon, tu retournes dans la chambre et je t'enferme ! La prévint Hermione.

Hermione poussa la poignée et entra. Séverus était plongé dans la correction de ses devoirs et ne releva la tête qu'après quelques secondes. Le regard interrogateur laissa place à celui de l'agacement quand il les aperçues.

- Miss Granger, encore ? Que voulez-vous cette fois-ci ? Ah, vous amenez votre fille ici directement, cela est plus rapide pour vous pour la retrouver...

- Arrêtez donc vos sarcasmes. Je suis venue vous demander quelque chose.

- Tiens. Un service ? Ricana Séverus.

- Non, détrompez-vous. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu une poupée dans vos couloirs par hasard.

- Vous pensez réellement que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de pareilles sornettes ? Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée Granger ?

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi mal aimable et complètement allumé, pensa Hermione.

- Je vous croyais un peu plus intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de la poupée de ma fille, mais je vois que vous n'avez pas fini de jouer avec votre exemplaire de parfait petit chimiste à ce que je vois !

Le regard en face d'elle se durcit et se plissa.

- Et bien dans ce cas, vous irez effectuer vos recherches ailleurs... Je ne vous retiens pas !

Séverus retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et bien évidemment, devant sa réaction, il y a une personne qui ne tint pas sa langue dans sa poche...

- T'es un méchant bonhomme toi ! Lui lança Léda.

Séverus la regarda et écarquilla un sourcil.

- Effectivement, je pense que votre fille a hérité de tout le côté de son père. La stupidité même.

Là, Hermione vit rouge.

**- **Non mais je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma fille ni la mémoire de son père, sombre crétin à deux mornilles ! Hurla-t-elle.

Séverus aussi vit rouge face à cette insulte. Il se leva et frappa des poings sur la table.

- Espèce de petite effrontée ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous l'avez élevée comme une véritable souillon qui a accrû sa stupidité plutôt que l'intelligence ! Au moins, la mort de son père ne vous dépaysera pas, vous aurez la même idiotie à vos côtés tous les jours !

Hermione s'avança dangereusement et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une raclure ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Faire du mal aux autres vous ravie et vous ne réussirez jamais à vous racheter aux yeux du monde, vous êtes bien trop cruel et sournois pour ça ! Au fait, votre Ordre de Merlin qui vous est passé sous le nez, comment se porte-t-il ?

- Sortez ! Sombre idiote ! Sortez ou vous le regretterez ! Hurla-t-il en virant au rouge.

Léda se mit à pleurer devant l'air furieux de Rogue.

- La colère, c'est tout ce que vous avez pour vous défendre. Et c'est Ron que vous traitez d'idiot...

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux avant de sortir, tenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Elles s'éloignèrent, Léda pleurant chaudement et Hermione ruminant sa rage. Elle l'aurait un jour.

Séverus sentait son sang battre dans ses veines. Il avait des envies de meurtres. Comme autrefois. Cette petite idiote était en train de réveiller en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une pensine. La pensine, pour être clair. Celle de Dumbledore. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe droite et un fil argenté apparut, qu'il alla plonger dans la pensine. Au moins, ce souvenir là ne le hanterait plus. Il se calma et se vautra dans son fauteuil.

- Un idiot. Je suis un idiot Granger, c'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il fouilla dans un autre tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une poupée. La poupée de Léda. Elle l'avait laissée tomber sur le sol devant le bureau et ne l'avait pas vu. Par contre, Séverus l'avait remarqué en sortant de son bureau bien après son altercation d'avec Hermione et l'avait ramassée, se doutant bien que la mère modèle voudrait chercher la poupée de sa fille chérie. Elle voulait cette poupée ? Parfait, mais après quelques modifications... Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu aussi, non ?

- Hermione ! Lança une voix féminine derrière la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et vit Ginny qui venait vers elle.

- Ginny ?

- Je te cherchais partout, où étais-tu ?

- Oh, partit voir Rogue.

- Rogue ? S'étonna Ginny. Ah oui, vu l'état de Léda.

La fillette avait les yeux rougis et les joues humides.

- Et bien ma puce ? Le méchant professeur Rogue t'a fait des misères ? Lui dit sa tante en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Oui ! Il est méchant !

- Oui Léda, je sais qu'il est méchant. Mais s'il te plaît, j'aimerai bien ne plus parler du méchant professeur Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Lui demanda la rouquine en se remettant en face d'Hermione.

- Oh, trois fois rien, il a volé la poupée de Léda.

Ginny se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Et elle se remit à rire.

- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je suis sûre qu'il lui a volé sa poupée !

- Rogue ? Voler une poupée ? Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'une poupée ? Sa petite amie ? Remarque il y a peut-être des charmes pour...

- Mais non ! Pour m'ennuyer. Il la cache et ne veut pas nous la rendre pour que Léda soit malheureuse !

- Ah ! J'ai eu peur, un instant j'ai cru que Rogue jouait à la poupée.

- Cette poupée va me rendre folle.

- Oh, au fait, je peux te demander un service ?

- Un service ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui. C'est au sujet de... Harry.

Hermione prit Léda dans ses bras et acquiesça.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu lui parles. Quand tu le verras.

- Lui parler ? De quoi ?

- Lui demander d'être prudent. Il ne m'écoute jamais, il fait la sourde oreille quand je lui demande de faire attention. Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter s'il venait à... à disparaître. La mort de Ron m'a fait comprendre que... je ne voulais pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela. Hermione lui caressa le dos en signe d'amitié.

- Non, il ne faut pas que tu sois triste ! Harry est bien là et bien vivant ! Je sais qu'il ne voudrait jamais te faire de mal et je suis sûre qu'il fait attention. Mais tu sais, sa position ne lui donne pas vraiment de répit et il doit toujours faire attention, malgré ce que tu penses.

- Mais j'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Finit par pleurer Ginny.

Hermione reposa Léda sur le sol et serra Ginny dans ses bras.

- Non, ne te démoralise pas ! Harry nous conduira vers la victoire et il ne lui arrivera rien. Je te le promets ! Il ne nous abandonnera pas et il ne t'abandonnera pas non plus. Il tient trop à toi pour ça. Je sais qu'il est fougueux et qu'il fonce souvent tête baissée pour mener à bien ses projets, mais quand il s'agit de sa vie ou de la tienne, ou celle de ses amis, il joue la carte de la prudence.

- Il n'était pas tellement prudent à Poudlard.

- Oui mais avec les années, il a appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Pas qu'il agissait sans réfléchir quand nous étions étudiants, mais il fait plus attention aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques années. Tu es rassurée ?

- Oui merci. Mais parle-lui s'il te plaît.

- Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Hermione.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras de l'une à l'autre et Ginny sécha ses larmes.

- J'ai hâte que cette guerre soit terminée.

- Moi aussi Ginny. Moi aussi. Lui dit Hermione, pensive.

- Je vais aller auprès de maman. La pauvre ne va pas très bien.

- Je la comprend tu sais. Elle a toujours eu la peur que sa famille ne soit touchée par la mort.

- Oui. Je le sais. Oh Ron, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Gémit Ginny.

- Il faut être forte Ginny.

- J'essaie. Comment fais-tu ?

- Je me dis que la vie continue et que Léda ne mérite pas que je sois triste continuellement. Il y a une blessure dans mon cœur mais je garde le reste pour l'amour que je porte à ma fille. Tu sais j'ai surtout perdu mon meilleur ami et je crois que c'est le plus douloureux pour moi.

- Je sais. Vous n'étiez plus que des amis, tout le monde le sentait à force.

Hermione se contenta de sourire gentiment pour tenter de rassurer Ginny.

- J'y vais ; je ne vais pas te garder dans les couloirs indéfiniment.

- Oui d'autant plus que les élèves qu i passent se demandent ce que nous faisons dans le couloir en train de nous pleurer dessus ! S'amusa Hermione.

Ginny sourit à son tour.

- A plus tard. A tout à l'heure Léda ! Lança Ginny en embrassant sa nièce.

- A pu tard tante Ginny ! Lui répondit Léda.

La rouquine s'éloigna et Hermione la regarda partir. Pauvre Ginny, être la petite amie du héros de guerre était un poids lourd et difficile à porter. Elle comprenait tout à fait la peur que ressentait Ginny. La peur de perdre celui qu'elle aimait.

Des élèves passaient à côté d'elle, la questionnant du regard et s'étonnant de la présence de la fillette.

- Alors ? On se promène ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant cette voix aussi proche d'elle.

- Harry !

- Chut, moins fort. Il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Lui répondit-il, alors qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Allons dans mon appartement.

- Où qu'il est Harry ? Demanda Léda, entendant la voix, mais ne voyant personne.

- Chut Léda. Lui dit sa mère en la prenant par la main pour aller rejoindre son appartement.

Arrivés là-bas, Harry ôta sa cape et Léda se mit à rire.

- Ouah ! Harry joue au fantôme !

- Et oui, je suis le fantôme Harry qui vient hanter vos nuits ! WOuuuuuu ! S'amusa Harry en courant après la fillette qui se mit à courir en riant.

- Léda, doucement.

- Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va la voir ma poupée ?

- Ah, ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plaît !

- Sa poupée ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Figure-toi qu'elle a perdu sa poupée et que je suis allée trouver Rogue, mais il m'a renvoyée comme une malpropre.

- Tu as fait quoi ? S'amusa Harry.

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire, Harry continuant de rire par saccades au fur et à mesure.

- Non mais quel crétin ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a cette poupée. Mais il s'amuse avec, c'est tellement drôle de voir une fillette pleurer sa poupée !

- Calme-toi 'Mione ! Après tout, si tu l'as attaqué dès le début... Lui dit Harry, alors qu'elle venait de le rejoindre.

- Mais non ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il se croit tellement intelligent qu'il rabaisse quiconque l'ennuie ! Il a insulté Ron, tu ne l'aurais pas défendu ?

- Bien sur que si. Mais là c'est la poupée de Léda que tu cherches. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse chez Rogue ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attiré par ça !

- Par vengeance ! Il la garde comme ça il peut embêter Léda.

- C'est un peu gros, non ? Tu crois qu'il a le temps de s'amuser avec ça ?

- Il en est bien capable, crois-moi !

- Oui mais si tu le cherches continuellement, tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu récolteras, ce sera des insultes. Donc, je serai toi, je chercherai cette poupée et je ne parlerai plus à Rogue.

- J'ai demandé à Dobby de chercher cette fichue poupée. Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

- Il y a de quoi fouiller dans ce château...

- Surtout quand on sait où chercher... Lui dit Hermione en prenant un air agacé.

- Oui mais sans preuve, tu ne peux rien avancer. Attends que Dobby revienne.

- Tout ça pour une poupée. Ron aurait trouvé ça stupide.

Un silence s'imposa de lui-même et Harry préféra changer de conversation.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu es au courant de la sortie organisée la semaine prochaine ?

- La sortie ?

- Oui, c'est Rémus qui m'a prévenu. La réunion s'est achevée hier et ils ont décidé d'attaquer le repaire de Voldemort la semaine prochaine.

- Non, je ne savais pas. Qui y va ?

- A peu près tout le monde. Sauf Moly et Ginny.

- A propos de Ginny. Soit prudent, tu sais qu'elle tient à toi et il ne faudrait pas que tu joues avec le feu.

- Hermione, je ne joue pas avec le feu, j'agis comme chacun le ferait pour affronter Voldemort ! Ginny est au courant, je lui ai déjà dit que je faisais le plus attention possible, mais s'il devait arriver quelque chose, je n'y pourrai rien.

- Ne dis pas ça. Il n'arrivera rien. Un malheur s'est déjà produit, il ne doit pas en avoir d'autre.

- Personne ne va mourir. Nous nous en sortirons Mione.

- Une personne pourrait disparaître, je m'en fiche.

- Quoi ?

- Si Rogue y laissait sa peau, ça nous ferait des vacances...

- Je suis surpris de t'entendre dire ça 'Mione !

- Il a bien insulté Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais aimable avec lui. Qu'il aille au diable.

- Il est de notre côté, tu le savais ?

- Il n'en reste pas moins un monstre borné et sans cœur qui terrorise tout ce qui se présente devant lui.

- Bref aperçu de Rogue mais assez complet finalement ! Ricana Harry.

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione à ce moment-là. Léda alla ouvrir sans que sa mère le lui autorise.

- Léda !

La petite fille ouvrit la porte.

- Ah ! Maman ! C'est le méchant ! Lança la fillette en allant se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère.

Hermione avança vers la porte et s'étonna de voir Séverus devant celle-ci.

- Professeur Rogue ? Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Ou bien aviez-vous une autre insulte à nous dire ?

- Très amusant Miss Granger. Je vois que vous avez toujours l'esprit aussi vif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Il me semblait que vous cherchiez votre poupée...

- Pas ma poupée, celle de ma fille ! Corrigea Hermione.

- Oui, je l'avais bien compris. C'est ce que l'on dit dans ces cas-là... Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je vais lui arracher les yeux... Pensa Hermione.

- Vous vouliez nous aider à la chercher peut-être professeur ? Intervint Harry, craignant qu'il faille installer un ring pour les laisser se battre.

- Voyez-vous Potter, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Et il me semble que ce n'est pas en restant assis ici que vous la retrouverez. Néanmoins...

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit...

- Maggie ! Lança Léda qui observait la situation de loin.

- Je le savais ! Vous l'aviez avec vous ! Dit Hermione.

- Erreur, j'ai simplement regardé où vous n'avez pas posé les yeux : le sol ! Lui répondit Séverus en lui tendant la poupée.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de la prendre.

- Et peut-on savoir en quel honneur vous me la rapportez ?

- Tout bonnement parce que je n'aime pas avoir ce genre d'objet dans les cachots et que je ne veux plus entendre les pleurnichements de cette insupportable future Miss-je-Sais-Tout. Lui répondit-il, le plus simplement du monde.

- C'est trop aimable à vous. Lui dit Hermione d'un air sarcastique.

- Nous vous remercions Professeur Rogue...

- Arrêtez donc vos niaiseries Potter, si vous croyez que ça m'enchante de monter les étages pour rapporter un jouet stupide à une gamine gâtée, vous vous trompez.

- Et bien merci professeur, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Acheva Hermione en refermant au nez de Séverus.

Harry la regarda et se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai que nous n'avons plus rien à lui dire, non ? Lui dit-elle avant de rire à son tour.

Séverus, de l'autre côté, n'était pas hors de lui comme beaucoup le penseraient. Non. Il était même à deux doigts de rire. Il allait bientôt savourer sa vengeance.

- C'est ça, riez... Vous rirez moins je pense dans quelques temps.

Il s'éloigna en savourant cet instant où il sentait que la vengeance serait sienne et que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se ferait rabaisser le caquet par une simple, toute petite, minuscule... poupée.


	5. La vie en vert

**Chapitre 5 : La vie en... vert.**

L'incident de la poupée disparue et ramenée par Rogue en avait fait rire plus d'un qui avait appris cette histoire. Mais Hermione était passée à autre chose à présent et Léda n'avait d'yeux que pour Maggie, sa poupée. L'absence de son père ne semblait pas attrister la fillette ni l'inquiéter. De toute façon, les personnes qui l'entouraient –que ce soit du côté des amis de sa mère, des professeurs ou bien des élèves- s'occupaient bien trop d'elle pour qu'elle se souciât de l'absence de son père.

L'attaque au repaire de Voldemort approchait et tous s'y préparaient avec la volonté qu'ils possédaient. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais eu autant la rage de vaincre au ventre, pour venger leur frère, comme ils le répétaient.

Ces sales Mangos vont le payer. Lancèrent-ils, un soir où plusieurs des membres de l'Ordre du phoenix s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une tasse de thé dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

Mangos ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Un diminutif qu'on a donné à ces crétins de Mangemorts. Mangos, c'est quand même plus rapide, non ?

Ca fait penser à des mangues surtout. Leur dit Ginny.

Non, ça fait « sale mangemort bon à passer au bûcher ». Là, c'est un Mangos. La corrigea George.

Oui, c'est certain que ça fait une large différence.

Ce n'est pas idiot. Leur confia Hermione.

Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

Au lieu de parler des Mangemorts dans nos conversations, et surtout en public, nous pourrions utiliser le terme qu'ont inventés les jumeaux !

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle en acquiesçant.

Elle n'a pas tort. Leur dit Rémus en reposant la gazette du sorcier sur la table.

Il faudrait le dire aux autres membres dans ce cas.

Salut la compagnie !

Tous se retournèrent lorsque Tonk entra dans la cuisine.

Très jolie cette couleur arc-en-ciel, Tonk ! Lui lança Fred en riant de la couleur des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Ah ah. Pour un peu, tu pourrais être aussi aimable que ce cher Rogue.

Oh, il ne risque pas de le battre à son jeu favori à mon avis... Lança Harry.

A mon avis, personne n'aimerait reprendre le rôle de cette espèce de bâtard graisseux... Acheva Hermione.

Et bien Hermione, on ne te connaissait pas autant « acharnée » sur lui ! Se mit à rire George.

Je ne m'acharne que sur les personnes qui ont le don de m'énerver.

Ca, c'est bien vrai, regarde un peu ce qu'elle a fait à Rita Skeeter ! Lança Fred.

Oui je pense qu'un abonnement à Ste Mangouste ne lui suffira pas pour enlever de son crâne les visions qu'Hermione lui a montré !

Je n'y peux rien si le sortilège ne s'enlève pas ! Et puis, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait cette fouineuse.

En parlant de fouine, des nouvelles de Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Drago suit gentiment les traces de son cher papa. Il a été vu en compagnie de Lucius et de cet abruti de Macnair.

Saleté de Mangos. Relança Fred.

Mangos ? Une nouvelle espèce de singes ? Lança Tonk.

Ce qui fit rire l'auditoire et les jumeaux furent contraints d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les Mangos une nouvelle fois à la nouvelle arrivante. Ils se turent par contre à l'arrivée d'une personne non désirée en ce lieu.

Bonsoir Séverus. Lui dit Rémus en le regardant entrer.

Touchant. Une réunion familiale Lupin ? Ou bien un futur front de libération des louches de cuisine Miss Granger ? Lança aussitôt Séverus Rogue.

Non, je pensais plutôt au front de libération contre les bâtards graisseux dans votre genre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Répliqua au tac au tac la jeune femme.

Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi intelligente pour proposer de telles idioties...

Je suis intelligente pour les gens qui en valent la peine professeur.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva de son siège, salua les autres –Rogue exclus bien entendu- et sortit en lançant un regard noir à son ancien professeur de potions.

Crétin. Lança-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle préféra regagner ses appartements et prendre le relais de la garde de sa fille d'avec l'elfe sensé la garder (en espérant que cette chipie ne soit pas allé faire un tour dans les cachots une nouvelle fois). Une fois arrivée, Hermione fut surprise de voir que sa fille jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée dans son lit.

Elle a été sage ? Demanda Hermione à l'elfe.

Oui ! Miss a joué avec sa poupée et Godie !

Tu peux repartir Godie, c'est gentil de l'avoir gardée !

Godie était content de garder Miss Léda madame !

L'elfe disparut aussitôt et Hermione alla rejoindre Léda.

Maman ! Lança la fillette gaiement en voyant sa mère.

Alors ma chérie, tu as été sage ?

Oui ! J'ai joué avec Maggie et Godie ! On a prit le thé et on a été faire une promenade après et on a joué aux aventuriers après !

C'est très bien. Mais il est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant.

Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Maman, encore cinq minutes !

Non, il est tard maintenant.

Deux minutes !

En deux minutes tu n'auras pas le temps de jouer à grand-chose je pense ! S'amusa Hermione.

Mais j'ai pas beaucoup joué !

Suffisamment pour ce soir, tu joueras demain !

Maieuh !

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, au lit !

Hermione aida sa fille à se mettre au lit, la borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle était épuisée par cette journée. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. La préparation des tracts visant la communauté de sorciers voulant se révolter contre Voldemort était une chose épuisante. Il fallait les distribuer mais ce serait pour demain. Du monde se mobiliserait pour faire passer l'info d'une rébellion du monde sorcier qui n'adhérait pas aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans. Pour le moment, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était un bon bain chaud. Elle se changea pour passer son peignoir et alla ensuite faire couler l'eau dans le bain, y ajoutant des sels de bain pour la parfumer. Une étrange sensation la parcourut et elle se retourna vivement.

Rien.

Son imagination lui jouait des tours à présent ! Elle sortit néanmoins de la salle de bain pour aller vérifier que Léda dormait bien et alors qu'elle avançait, elle ne prit pas garde et trébucha sur un objet. Elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol.

Raaa ! Satanés jouets ! Léda, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de me ramasser tes jouets.

Hermione se releva péniblement et regarda par terre, où elle avait trébuché. Il n'y avait rien sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Hermione se remit à genoux et chercha l'objet avec lequel elle avait dû s'emmêler les pieds.

Je ne suis quand même pas tombée toute seule ! S'étonna-t-elle.

Ne trouvant rien dans les environs, elle laissa cette histoire de côté et alla voir sa fille. Léda suçait son pouce, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le sommeil. Hermione referma la porte de la chambre de sa fille et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle arrêta l'eau et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude du bain. Elle s'étendit et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se laisser entièrement envahir par une sensation de bien-être et de somnoler en rêvant à des jours meilleurs. Des jours passés où le chaos ne régnait pas en maître absolu dans ce monde où la terreur était le lot de chacun tous les jours. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à Poudlard que la vie y était plus paisible. On ne s'inquiétait pas autant des attaques que les Mangemorts pourraient lancer dans la journée ; l'entrée leur était interdite magiquement. Hermione sursauta en entendant un bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle revint à la réalité et vit qu'elle était dans le bain –chose qu'elle avait oublié durant son sommeil- et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se mit à hurler lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus et vint finir sa course dans l'eau du bain.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Cria-t-elle en sautant sur le carrelage et manquant de glisser.

Une souris morte flottait sur l'eau, ce qui écoeura la jeune femme.

Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Comment est-elle arrivée là cette souris ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha de passer son peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir.

Ah, désolé de te déranger Mione ! Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

Harry, il m'arrive de drôles de choses depuis tout à l'heure.

Ah bon ? Et quoi comme choses ? Lui demanda le sorcier.

Tout à l'heure je tombe sur quelque chose et quand je vais pour le ramasser, il n'y a rien... Tout à l'heure, j'entends du bruit dans la salle d'eau pendant que je prends mon bain et quand j'ouvre les yeux, il y a une souris qui tombe du plafond et qui atterrit dans l'eau !

Une souris tombée du ciel ? Etonnant !

Viens voir, tu verras ce que je te dis !

Hermione conduisit son ami à la dite salle et lui montra la baignoire. Harry inspecta l'eau et se retourna ensuite vers Hermione.

Il n'y a rien là-dedans.

Quoi ?

Hermione s'avança et regarda à son tour le contenu de la baignoire.

Mais... où est passée cette fichue souris ?

Je crois que tu as rêvé. Tu as dû t'endormir dans l'eau et tu as cru voir une souris.

Je ne suis pas folle Harry ! Il y avait une souris dans l'eau !

Moi je te conseille d'aller dormir. Tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait de nuit complète ?

Hermione baissa la tête et la secoua. Harry vida l'eau du bain et accompagna son amie jusqu'à sa chambre.

La situation n'est pas facile en ce moment et si tu ne dors pas, tu vois ce qui peut arriver, tu commences à avoir des hallucinations !

Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Elle était bien là cette souris !

Va donc te coucher, tu verras que demain tu te sentiras mieux.

Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue et lui sourit.

A demain !

Il sortit de la chambre et quitta l'appartement de la sorcière. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

Oui il a raison, ça doit être la fatigue.

Hermione se leva et alla passer sa chemise de nuit. Elle eut encore cette étrange sensation d'être surveillée, observée. Elle se retourna et cligna des yeux. Depuis quand son armoire était-elle ouverte ? Elle s'approcha doucement, sentant son cœur commencer à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle attrapa l'oreiller au pied du lit au passage en le gardant dans son dos et avança en direction de la penderie. Elle approcha lentement et sûrement et arrivée devant l'autre porte encore fermée, se plaça sur le côté et plaça l'oreiller devant elle, afin de se protéger. Elle avança alors et d'un geste brusque, lança l'oreiller dans l'armoire –piètre arme- et recula lorsqu'une masse sombre sortit du meuble.

Pattenrond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le chat d'Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans l'armoire de sa maîtresse et s'était couché là. Cela pourrait expliquer la souris morte dans l'eau du bain.

Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Lui dit-elle alors que le vieux matou allait s'installer au pied de son lit.

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais en pension chez Mrs Figg !

Le chat, pour toute réponse, émit un miaulement et agita sa queue.

Et bien, je lui dirai que tu es revenu ici, tout seul. Je ne comprends plus rien !

Hermione observa l'animal et le caressa avant d'aller se coucher. Elle trouva les draps bien froid mais elle se réchauffa vite et s'endormit à la même vitesse.

C'est ça, pars dans tes beaux rêves... Je pense que demain tu en feras de moins beau, vu le réveil que je te prépare ma chère Granger... On verra si tu riras toujours autant après ça. On ne se moque pas impunément de Séverus Rogue...

Séverus Rogue se tenait assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Seulement voilà, ce soir était un soir différent. Il savourait sa vengeance. La vengeance qu'il avait manigancée pour faire taire cette Miss-Je-sais-tout de malheur et qui se moquait délibérément de sa personne –et en sa présence qui plus est. Elle voulait rire ? Elle ne le ferait plus dans peu de temps, mais lui en revanche, allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Son regard était plongé dans la contemplation du mur d'en face, juste à côté de la porte. A le voir comme ça, dans une telle « transe », on aurait pu croire qu'il trouvait les briques du mur fort intéressantes, mais il en était tout autre. C'est ce qu'il y avait sur les briques qui le captivaient. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y voyait. Une Hermione Granger allongée paisiblement dans son lit. Bon, la vue n'était pas très nette, surtout à cette hauteur, mais on la distinguait tout de même assez nettement. De toute manière, ce qui l'intéressait, ce n'était pas de la voir entièrement –après tout il la voyait suffisamment tous les jours pour ne pas chercher à la revoir en plus la nuit- mais de la « surveiller ». Qu'il était pratique d'user d'une simple poupée pour pouvoir le faire ! Voir à travers les yeux d'un jouet, cela était assez déroutant pour une personne qui ne s'y connaissait pas, mais quand on n'avait que ce moyen là pour surveiller quelqu'un, on était bien content de l'avoir sous la main !

A propos de main, et si notre gentille poupée allait s'occuper de cette Gryffondor ? Voyons, de quelle couleur Tonks a-t-elle parlé dans la cuisine ? Ah oui ! Vert !

Séverus, assis à son bureau, se mit à écrire quelques lignes sur un parchemin à l'aspect étrange. Il était noir et l'encre laissait des tracés blancs sur le papier. Il termina sa phrase et regarda en face. L'image s'anima et il vit une petite main se tendre en avant.

On va l'aider un peu cette poupée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur et lança un sortilège. Quelque chose apparut dans la main de la poupée et il se délecta du spectacle qu'il voyait. Il se mit à rire de plus en plus en voyant le résultat de ce que venait d'accomplir son « arme ».

Je ne remercierai jamais assez cette petite de m'avoir laissé sa poupée. Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis des années. A demain, Miss Granger...

Hermione s'éveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il était rare qu'elle ait de telles crises mais quand elles étaient là, elles ne la quittaient pas avant l'après-midi. Elle se leva en se tenant la tête et passa son peignoir pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Elle déposa son peignoir sur le dossier de la chaise placée à côté de la cabine de douche et entra dedans. Elle fit couler le jet et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau et également sur sa tête, qui la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux et appréciât la sensation que lui procurait l'eau chaude. Elle sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure et se sécha.

Maman !

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en se passant une serviette sur les cheveux et alla voir sa fille, réveillée de bonne heure ce matin. Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva la fillette assise au pied du lit, comme toujours.

Bonjour ma chérie ! Il est tôt encore, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir te rendormir ?

Nan ! J'ai pu sommeil ! Lui dit Léda, en grande forme et en sautant à bas du lit.

Et bien tu attendras que je finisse de me préparer pour que je m'occupe de toi. Joue avec tes jouets en attendant.

Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la chambre.

Hi hi ! C'est marrant, Maggie elle a les yeux tous rouges !

Pourquoi, ils n'y étaient pas avant ?

Ben non ! Ils étaient noirs !

Elle a peut-être les yeux qui changent de couleur selon le temps...

Hermione n'attendit pas que sa fille lui réponde et alla finir de se préparer. Elle défit la serviette autour de ses cheveux et lança un sort pour les sécher à l'aide de sa baguette.

Maman ! Je peux mettre ma robe rouge aujourd'hui ?

Hermione tourna la tête et répondit à sa fille.

On verra. Pour le moment, viens donc te débarbouill...lleeeeeeerrrrrr !

Au moment où Hermione venait d'apercevoir son reflet avec ses cheveux secs, une vision d'horreur la saisie.

Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Hurla la sorcière en tirant ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

A dire vrai, un punk aurait trouvé cela assez sympathique, mais une tignasse entièrement verte sur une sorcière qui se voulait sérieuse était assez troublante. Comment cette chevelure habituellement brune était devenue soudainement verte ? En tout cas, cela tétanisait Hermione qui secouait ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour essayer d'enlever la couleur. Léda arriva dans la salle de bain, alertée par les cris de sa mère et regarda depuis la porte, sa mère se secouer dans tous les sens.

Ouah ! Maman, elle a les cheveux tous bleus !

Ce n'est pas bleu, c'est vert Léda ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment est-ce qu'ils sont devenus verts en une nuit ?

Hermione retourna se laver les cheveux une nouvelle fois, voyant très bien que la couleur ne disparaissait pas au lavage.

C'est impossible ! Qui m'a fait ça ? S'énerva-t-elle en frottant énergiquement son épaisse chevelure sous l'eau.

Je vais ouvrir ! Lança Léda.

Quoi ? Non ! Attends Léda !

Trop tard, la fillette était sortie de la salle de bain et allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Tatie Ginny !

Léda, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu ta maman hurler à côté !

Hi hi ! Maman elle a les cheveux tous verts ! S'amusa la fillette, entraînant sa tante dans la salle de bain.

Hermione ? Appela Ginny.

Ginny ? Ohlala ! C'est affreux !

Hermione se présenta devant Ginny qui observa attentivement la chevelure de son amie.

Sèche-les pour voir complètement. Lui conseilla la jeune femme.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux et les sécha. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation puis se mit à rire, accompagnée par Léda.

Oh ça va ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! S'énerva Hermione.

Excuse-moi mais c'est que... on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir avec une tête comme ça ! S'excusa Ginny en retenant son fou rire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais je n'en sais rien moi !

Tu peux toujours mettre un foulard et cacher le reste de tes cheveux pour ne rien montrer !

Tout le monde va se poser des questions !

Et après, tu préfères qu'ils rient de te voir avec une tignasse verte ?

Hermione se regarda dans la glace et acquiesça.

Va pour le foulard. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer celui qui m'a fait ça.

Parce que quelqu'un est venu chez toi pendant la nuit et t'as jeté un sortilège pour transformer la couleur de tes cheveux selon toi ?

Comment expliquer ça alors ? Mes cheveux ne se sont pas changés tous seuls !

Tu as peut-être le même don que Tonk et tu peux changer ton aspect !

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça se saurait si j'avais les mêmes pouvoirs que Tonk ! Non, c'est quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec m...

Quoi ? Lui demanda Ginny en la voyant s'interrompre.

Rogue.

Rogue ? Quoi... Tu penses sincèrement que c'est lui ?

Il me déteste et il aura voulu me faire payer les insultes que je lui ai lancées...

Tu délires là ! Je veux bien admettre que Rogue est un sale type mais de là à aller s'amuser à changer la couleur de tes cheveux ! Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans ta chambre, elle est fermée par un sort !

Il doit y avoir un passage secret, j'en suis sûre !

Arrête donc de penser ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est plutôt une mauvaise blague des jumeaux !

Dans quel intérêt, tu veux me dire ? Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réellement la tête à ça en ce moment. Non, je vais lui faire avouer que c'est lui qui m'a fait cette sale blague et lui demander de me rendre ma couleur initiale !

Hermione sortit de la salle d'eau et alla se changer en vitesse.

Tu peux t'occuper de Léda ? J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

Tu vas y aller comme ça ? Mets donc un foulard, comme je te l'avais dit !

Ginny fit apparaître un foulard sur la tête d'Hermione qui recouvrit entièrement sa chevelure. Hermione sortit de l'appartement et se rendit directement dans les cachots.

Sale bonhomme ! M'en vais lui dire ma façon de penser... Grommela-t-elle tout le long.

Arrivée en bas, elle n'eut même pas besoin de venir le chercher, elle le trouva en train de déambuler dans les couloirs, en direction de ses appartements privés.

Rogue ! Lança-t-elle, un peu trop violemment.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

Ah non ! Alors là, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça cette fois-ci ! Lança-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle se mit carrément à courir derrière lui et le rattrapa. Elle passa devant lui et s'arrêta.

Granger, ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! Lui somma-t-il.

Pas avant que vous... qu'est-ce que vous avez au visage ?

Cela ne vous regarde pas espèce d'idiote ! Retournez jouer à la poupée avec votre gamine ! Hurla-t-il en la poussant sauvagement sur le côté.

Eh ! Vous vous prenez pour qui espèce d'ours mal léché !

Séverus se retourna et la regarda. Il eut un rictus qui se situait entre le dégoût et l'ironie.

Vous vous lancez dans la mode Granger ?

Hermione réalisa que le fichu était tombé et que sa belle chevelure verdoyante venait d'apparaître.

Très drôle. Enlevez-moi tout de suite le sort que vous m'avez lancé ou je vous jure que je préviens Dumbledore !

Vous perdez la tête Granger, pourquoi aurais-je été vous lancer un sort si futile ? Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? La menaça-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez avoir envie de vous venger en me faisant subir cette chose stupide ! Dites-le que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! Par où êtes-vous passé ?

Vous êtes encore plus minable et stupide que Weasley !

Espèce de...

Je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez que vous êtes à court d'arguments lorsque j'évoque le nom de ce cher Weasley...

Hermione n'y tint plus et lui assena une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans le couloir désert.

Recommencez une fois avec le nom de Ron et ce n'est pas ma main que je vous mettrais la prochaine fois. Ordure ! Et allez donc soigner votre plaie, on va finir par croire que vous allez jouer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Granger ! Croyez-moi, vous allez regretter votre geste... La prévint-il en haussant la voix.

Je tremble Rogue ! Je tremble ! Lui lança Hermione sarcastiquement.

Au diable les bonnes manières et les « Monsieur ». Il n'y avait plus de limites à présent et elle lui parlerait comme à un chien s'il le fallait –quoiqu'un chien était bien plus supérieur dans le cœur d'Hermione qu'un rat, oui un rat. Il fallait le traiter comme un rat.

Espèce d'insolente. D'accord, je n'ai pas fait assez fort cette nuit ? Et bien nous allons nous amuser pour la seconde. Depuis le temps que je trouve cette tête de linotte bien déplaisante à regarder, je vais améliorer ses traits...

Séverus entra dans ses appartements et ferma soigneusement sa porte à clé. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements qu'il fit disparaître instantanément.

Sombre idiote. A-t-elle une simple idée de la vie que je mène ? Comme si j'avais le temps de m'amuser... Dit-il à son reflet en faisant couler l'eau dans le lavabo. Il passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau et s'arrosa le visage où l'on voyait très nettement une large plaie qui partait de l'œil et descendait jusqu'à la limite de ses lèvres. Une belle entaille. Le Maître n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois-ci. Tout ça à cause de cette gamine insupportable qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller la secourir quand Weasley était mort ? Bien évidemment, on l'avait vue avec lui et le Maître l'avait su. Quelle autre explication à donner que « jouer son rôle d'espion » en sauvant la fille pour que Dumbledore pense réellement que je sois de son côté...

Tu veux trembler ? Tu vas trembler. Et avec une simple petite poupée qui plus est... et qui a déjà bien commencé son œuvre. N'est-ce pas Granger ?

Séverus passa une lotion cicatrisante sur sa plaie –bien que celle-ci ne disparut pas entièrement- et se changea. Il alla rejoindre la grande salle, effrayant des élèves au passage qui s'y rendaient. Il entendit très nettement les remarques au sujet de l'entaille sur son visage et ne s'en souciât pas plus que ça. Etant arrivé, il trouva Dumbledore déjà attablé en compagnie de McGonagall.

Bonjour Séverus. Lui dirent-ils.

Bonjour. Répondit-il, peu amicalement.

Je vois que vos affaires ont été difficiles cette nuit. Lui dit Dumbledore.

On ne peut rien vous cacher Albus. Vous remercierez d'ailleurs votre adorable Miss-je-sais-tout pour cela.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardèrent et écarquillèrent les sourcils.

Mais nous pouvons remercier le ciel que vous soyez sain et sauf... Lança Albus.

Le ciel n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Séverus ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine ancienne Gryffondor entre à son tour dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, à une table isolée des autres élèves.

Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione Albus ? Demanda McGonagall.

Cette idiote a simplement utilisé la mauvaise potion pour se laver les cheveux à tous les coups... Lança Séverus.

Pardon Séverus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Miss Granger m'a accusé de lui avoir lancé un sort qui lui a rendu les cheveux verts. Vous seriez bien aimable, Albus, en lui disant que j'ai d'autres histoires bien plus importantes à régler plutôt que de m'amuser avec de tels enfantillages...

Les cheveux verts ? Mon dieu, c'est affreux ! Lança McGonagall.

Pas tant que ça sur la tête de cette petite insolente.

Séverus s'essuya la bouche et se leva de son siège pour sortir.

Et bien ! Séverus a l'air bien remonté de si bon matin ! Dit McGonagall à Dumbledore.

Le vert lui est monté à la tête...

Seul Dumbledore se mit à rire. McGonagall le regarda avec des yeux ronds, attendant une explication, mais il n'en fit rien et continua de déjeuner tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione elle, mangeait sous le regard des premiers élèves et professeurs présents qui s'interrogeaient sur la présence de ce foulard sur sa tête.

Ils m'agacent à me regarder comme ça ! Lança-t-elle à force.

Reste calme. Nous irons demander à Madame Pomfresh un remède pour faire redevenir tes cheveux bruns !

Maman elle est jolie avec les cheveux verts ! Lança Léa en reposant son verre de jus de fruits.

Léda, mange proprement et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas intervenir dans les conversations des grandes personnes. La gronda Hermione.

La fillette se contenta de donner à manger à sa poupée et lui parler.

Maggie elle dit que c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas retrouvée que tes cheveux ils sont devenus tous verts ! Lui dit Léda.

C'est la poupée qui m'accuse maintenant ! J'aurai tout vu ce matin ! S'amusa Hermione.

Salut vous deux ! Houlà Hermione, tu veux jouer à la gitane aujourd'hui ? Ou tu remplaces Trelawnay pour prédire le mauvais œil ? Lança joyeusement Fred, accompagné de George en venant s'asseoir à côté des deux sorcières.

Très drôle.

Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda George à sa sœur.

Une mauvaise blague, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Cet imbécile de Rogue s'est amusé à me lancer un sort pour que mes cheveux deviennent verts.

Quoi ? MONTRE ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux, impatients de voir le résultat.

Non ! Et soyez discrets ! Je ne veux pas que tout le collège soit au courant ! Les prévint Hermione.

Mais tu es sûre que c'est Rogue qui t'a fait ça ?

Qui d'autre puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui l'est insulté.

Bah c'est bizarre parce que Rogue a été appelé hier soir et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de te lancer quoi que ce soit... Lui chuchota Fred à l'oreille.

Dans la cuisine... Il était là avant que Hermione ne parte ! Lança George.

Mais il n'a rien jeté et n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. Nous étions tous là. Lui dit Ginny.

Bah y'a quelqu'un qui s'est bien amusé alors cette nuit. Fais voir, on ne le dira à personne, promis ! La supplia Fred.

Non ! Lui dit Hermione en tenant son chiffon de chaque côté pour l'empêcher d'aller regarder en dessous la couleur de ses cheveux.

T'es pas drôle, tu sais ?

Tu ne rirais pas si ça t'arrivait ! Si ce n'est pas Rogue, qui est-ce dans ce cas ?

Maggie elle dit que c'est quelqu'un qui est proche de toi qui as fait ça ! Lui répondit Léda en continuant de discuter avec sa poupée.

Proche de moi... bah voyons ! Harry, sors de sous ta cape d'invisibilité ! S'amusa Hermione.

Elle se leva de table et demanda à Léda d'en faire autant.

En tout cas, Rogue va payer ce qu'il a dit jusqu'ici. Je peux vous le dire...

Hermione s'éloigna, mais avant qu'elle ne soit sortie, Fred pointa sa tête avec sa baguette et le foulard d'Hermione tomba par terre. Aussitôt, des rires s'élevèrent de la grande salle et les plus bruyants furent bien entendu ceux de Fred, George et Ginny...


	6. Le plan

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan.**

Hermione fulminait de rage dans sa chambre, voyant son épaisse chevelure toujours plus verte au fur et à mesure qu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Elle avait beau consulter les livres, elle ne trouvait aucune formule qui lui permettait de rendre ses cheveux à leur couleur originale.

- Et si on lui faisait la même chose, hein ma puce ? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille en se tournant vers elle.

- Faire quoi ?

- Si on changeait les cheveux du méchant monsieur en vert aussi ?

- Non ! En rouge ! J'aime bien le rouge !

- En rouge ? Ah mais oui, c'est encore mieux ! La couleur des Gryffondors, voilà qui serait parfait ! Alors voyons comment procéder...

Hermione avait trouvé la formule qui permettait de changer la couleur d'un objet en une autre et espérait que c'était celle que Rogue avait utilisée pour ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas de remède inscrit pour rendre la couleur d'origine, mais Hermione ne s'en souciait guère.

- Alors, il suffit de pointer sa baguette sur l'objet choisi et de prononcer "Extactico aoverse" et la couleur qu'on souhaite après. Très bien. Je pense que la prochaine fois que je le vois dans les couloirs, il virera au rouge...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Je vais voir ! Lança Léda.

- Non, je vais ouvrir. Tu restes ici ! Lui ordonna sa mère.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et alla ouvrir. C'était Molly. Elle avait toujours les yeux fatigués et bouffis, signe qu'elle portait encore lourdement le deuil de son fils. Hermione aurait voulu être dans le même état qu'elle, signe qu'elle avait toujours de l'amour pour son ancien amant, mais il n'en était rien. La mort de Ron ne lui apportait pas autant de souffrance qu'à la mère de celui-ci et cela la rendait honteuse devant Molly.

- Molly ?

- Hermione... Est-ce que je... Merlin, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Lui demanda la sorcière en ouvrant de grands yeux devant la chevelure de la jeune femme.

- Oh... rien, juste une farce de quelqu'un à qui je vais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Une farce ? En ces temps de guerre ? Qui peut être assez idiot pour s'amuser alors que des gens meurent dans le monde... alors que mon fils est mort...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler abondamment sur le visage de cette mère privée de l'un de ses enfants et cela bouleversa Hermione qui ne pu pas bien longtemps résister face à la détresse de cette femme.

- Non Molly, je vous en prie. Il ne faut pas pleurer... Tenta de la soulager Hermione en la faisant s'asseoir sur le divan.

- Il me manque tellement Hermione. Mon fils me manque... Lui dit Molly avant de sombrer à nouveau dans sa crise de larmes.

- Il aimerait certainement que l'on soit fortes et qu'on le voie comme un héros qui se serait battu pour défendre les siens. Il ne serait peut-être pas heureux de voir qu'on pleure pour lui, non ?

- Je suis désolée. Il doit te manquer à toi aussi. Je suis bête... Lui dit Molly en tentant de sécher ses larmes qui continuaient cependant à couler.

- Ca va, Léda me permet d'oublier les mauvais jours.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit que Ron...

- Non. Je ne veux pas le lui dire. Elle finira par ne plus s'étonner de ne plus le voir. Plus tard je lui dirai qui était son père et ce qu'il a fait. Elle est trop petite pour comprendre aujourd'hui.

Molly ne répondit rien à cette déclaration. Elle eut soudain un faible sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa petite fille arriver vers elles.

- Léda ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Tu pleures ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

Molly laissa Léda monter sur ses genoux et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Si je suis venue, c'est pour te demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux pour vous deux que vous partiez vivre ailleurs ?

- Pardon ? Lui demanda Hermione, estomaquée.

- Je veux dire, ne serait-il pas plus prudent pour Léda et toi de partir dans une autre région ou même dans un autre pays pour être plus en sécurité ?

- Je ne vais pas partir alors que nous sommes protégées à Poudlard ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que l'on parte ? Nous ne sommes pas en danger ici, alors que dehors...

- Je veux seulement qu'il ne vous arrive pas la même chose qu'à... Ron... Je souhaite que ma petite Léda vive le plus longtemps possible.

Hermione se tourna vers Molly à son tour et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Molly, il ne nous arrivera rien à Poudlard. Nous serons plus en danger au dehors et je vous promets que je veillerai sur Léda. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

- J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre après... mon fils...

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire à présent.

- Pourquoi tu pleures mamie ? Demanda Léda.

- Mamie est fatiguée Léda, elle va aller se coucher, je pense qu'elle ira mieux après, lui dit Hermione.

Elle fit descendre sa fille du divan et aida Molly à se relever.

- Molly, je sais que c'est une épreuve difficile, mais ne vous en faites pas pour nous deux. Un jour celui qui est la cause de tout ça finira par le payer et nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter et nous garderons le souvenir de Ron en héros. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, nous nous en sortirons. Nous enfuir ne servirait à rien et montrerait à Voldemort que nous avons peur de lui. Pour Ron, je ne fuirais pas.

Molly la regarda dans les yeux et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous reposer à présent. Vous ne devez pas beaucoup dormir. Demandez à Madame Pomfresh de vous faire une potion pour vous aider à dormir. Vous verrez que vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Merci Hermione. Je pense que je vais aller marcher un peu pour m'aérer.

Hermione, suivie de Léda, accompagna Molly à la porte.

- Et surtout ne vous faites plus de soucis pour nous Molly.

- J'essaierai. A bientôt ma chérie. Dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite fille.

Molly s'éloigna et Hermione referma la porte.

- Pourquoi elle pleure mamie ? Et il est où papa ?

- Papa est partit pour un très long voyage, c'est pour ça que maie pleure. Il lui manque.

- Et toi ?

- S'il me manque ? Et bien oui, ton papa me manque, mais peut-être pas autant qu'à ta mamie.

- On va le voir quand papa ?

- Léda, je ne sais pas quand tu iras le voir, mais le plus tard sera le mieux je pense. Un jour je t'expliquerais où est partit papa. Mais maintenant je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire, non ?

Léda sembla ne pas comprendre.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'amuse avec les cheveux du méchant monsieur ?

- Oui !

Léda sauta presque de joie quand elle se souvint du plan de sa mère. Hermione noua à nouveau son turban sur sa tête pour cacher la couleur de ses cheveux, prit sa baguette en se remémorant la formule magique et sortit dans les couloirs, accompagnée de sa fille. Toute cette émotion qu'avait fait resurgir Molly de si bonne heure l'avait presque anéantie, mais comme elle l'avait si bien dit à son ancienne belle-mère, elle gardait la tête froide pour sa fille.

- Il est où le méchant monsieur ? Demanda Léda.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais écoute-moi bien. Il ne faut pas lui dire qu'on est là d'accord ? Il faudra que l'on se cache et après je lui ferai la blague. Tu me promets de ne pas crier quand tu le verras ?

- Oui ! On joue à cache-cache !

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ?

- Oui... Lui répondit Léda en baissant le ton de sa voix, riant de joie.

Elles descendirent aux cachots silencieusement et allèrent se cacher dans un coin sombre, attendant que Rogue passe par là.

- A cette heure-là, il devrait bientôt aller en cours.

- Quand est-ce qu'il est là le méchant monsieur ? Demanda Léda.

- Je ne sais pas encore ma chérie. Il ne va plus tarder je pense. Regarde ! Là-bas, il arrive !

Le professeur Rogue venait de sortir de son bureau et se rendait à sa salle de classe, des parchemins dans sa main. Il avait encore sa grande entaille un peu mieux cicatrisée sur sa joue et Hermione se demanda pendant un instant qui avait pu lui faire cela. Mais elle retrouva vite ses esprits en sentant Léda qui voulait sortir de leur cachette.

- Léda, reste ici. Je vais faire la blague au méchant monsieur ! Lui chuchota Hermione.

Elle se concentra et pointa sa baguette devant elle, juste avant que Rogue ne rentre dans la classe et lança le sort. Un faible rayon de couleur rouge fut projeté en avant mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ouf, Rogue s'était retourné et avait renvoyé le sort. Hermione se baissa pour ne pas le recevoir et se releva presque aussi rapidement. Elle vit Rogue s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers le coin où elle se trouvait.

- Et la blague maman ? Demanda Léda.

- JE vois que vous avez assez de temps libre pour vos amuser Granger, malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en éternel congé comme vous... Vos petits jeux ne m'amusent pas et si vous avez l'intention de me lancer un sort, je vous préviens que vous êtes assez mal partie, étant donné que je sens quand on m'en lance un. C'est évident qu'une Sang de Bourbe ne puisse posséder ce don.

Une main sortit brusquement de l'obscurité et Rogue se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec la marque rouge d'une gifle sur la joue. Un autre rayon rouge sortit de l'ombre et cette fois, Rogue ne pu l'empêcher, trop surpris par la gifle qu'il venait à nouveau de recevoir.

- Sale arrogante ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

Hermione en profita pour sortir de sa cachette, non pas énervée, mais un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Une simple gifle vous fait oublier votre vigilance on dirait... Mangemort. Lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en tenant Léda par la main.

La petite fille se retourna et se mit à rire soudainement. Hermione ne regarda même pas et se contenta de regagner sa chambre, Léda déclarant en chemin.

- Maman ! Le méchant monsieur il a les cheveux tous rouges ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ?

- Oui ma chérie.

Entendant cela, Rogue se précipita dans ses appartements et alla regarder dans la glace si ce que disait cette petite peste était vrai. Il hurla presque en voyant son reflet mais se retint, virant presque au rouge devant la colère qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. Mais un sourire narquois vint presque aussitôt remplacer l'air énervé qu'il affichait et il pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux. Il prononça une formule et ses cheveux retrouvèrent aussitôt leur couleur noire.

- On manque d'idée Granger ? Et non, ce n'est pas une formule que j'ai utilisée. Je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela... Ca ne fait rien, je vais pouvoir continuer à m'amuser avec vous...

Il sortit de chez lui et se rendit en cours, arrivant après ses élèves cette fois-ci.

Hermione était arrivée dans ses appartements, Léda sautant partout après avoir vu Rogue avec les cheveux rouges.

- Il était marrant comme ça le méchant monsieur ! Lui dit sa fille.

- Oui. Lui dit simplement Hermione.

Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Curieusement cette farce ne l'avait pas amusée. Les répliques de Rogue la touchaient plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Il était si cruel dans ses paroles qu'il pouvait vous démolir de cette façon.

- Oh Ron, je crois que tu avais raison à son sujet... Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort, il ne change pas de camp. Lança-t-elle.

- Maman, où elle est Maggie ?

Hermione revint sur terre et regarda sa fille, à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de chercher.

- Je ne sais pas, où l'as-tu laissée ?

- Sur le lit.

- Et elle n'y est plus ?

Hermione aida sa fille à chercher la poupée, la trouvant dans...

- La baignoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Elle veut prendre un bain !

- Et c'est elle qui l'a décidé ? Ecoute ma chérie, je vais voir Dumbledore, tu veux bien rester avec Dobby en étant sage ?

- Dobby ! Oui !

Hermione appela l'elfe de maison et celui-ci apparut.

- Miss a appelé Dobby ?

- Oui Dobby, est-ce que tu voudrais t'occuper de Léda s'il-te-plaît ? JE dois aller voir Dumbledore.

- Dobby va jouer avec Miss Léda ! Lui répondit l'elfe.

- Merci Dobby. Léda je compte sur toi, tu restes sage et tu ne fais rien à Dobby.

Hermione embrassa sa fille et sortit. Dumbledore pourrait certainement l'aider pour ôter la couleur verte de ses cheveux. Elle monta au bureau du directeur après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et frappa à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer.

- Ah ! Hermione ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bonne heure ?

- Et bien voilà professeur... J'ai eu un problème cette nuit avec mes... cheveux.

- Tes cheveux ? Est-ce la raison de la présence de ton turban ?

- Oui. Et je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à les rendre "normaux".

- Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi voir...

Hermione défit son foulard et montra sa chevelure verte au directeur de Poudlard. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Et bien, voilà une couleur assez étonnante.

- Oui, la couleur des Serpentards, c'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Et nul besoin de chercher qui a eu l'idée assez loufoque pour me faire cette tête-là !

- Parce que tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard ? Comment aurait-il pu ?

- Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. Rogue me hait et depuis que je suis arrivée ici, il n'arrête pas de me chercher.

- Mais Hermione, comment aurait-il pu te teindre les cheveux la nuit, chez toi ?

- Il a utilisé un sort ou je ne sais quoi ! Il n'y a que lui pour me faire ça ! JE vous en prie professeur, aidez-moi !

Dumbledore l'observa un instant et sourit.

- Très bien. Mais tu sais au bout de plusieurs lavages, ce serait partit. Lui dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur ses cheveux.

- Comment ça ? J'ai essayé de les laver, mais la couleur reste toujours.

- Il s'agit là de peinture. Résistante, je te l'admets, mais qui finirait par s'estomper au bout de plusieurs lavages. Mais je te l'admets, il vaut mieux utiliser un sort pour te l'enlever.

- Alors, vous voulez dire qu'on m'a peint les cheveux ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous voyez bien que c'est lui ! Il m'a peint les cheveux ! Mais comment...

- Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives sur le responsable de cet acte Hermione.

- Je vous dis que c'est Rogue !

Hermione chercha quelque chose qui pourrait lui refléter son visage et vit une coupe argentée. Elle se regarda dedans et fut soulagée de voir sa chevelure redevenue normale.

- Merci professeur.

- Je t'en prie...

- Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, vous devez être occupé.

- Oh, tu ne me déranges pas. Comment va ta petite fille ?

- Elle va bien. Elle est avec Dobby en ce moment.

- Et comment prend-elle la chose ?

- A quel sujet ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Comment se passe la séparation d'avec son père ?

- Oh, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle le saura quand elle aura l'âge de comprendre. Je préfère la laisser s'épanouir sans lui mettre cette chose sur la conscience.

- Tu es sa mère, tu dois savoir quelle est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais n'oublies pas de lui dire qui était son père et qu'il est mort en héros. Nous lui devons cela.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'en avais l'intention. Mais Léda est trop petite elle ne comprendrait rien.

Hermione le regarda, se demandant si il essayait de lire dans ses pensées mais le sourire du vieil homme la rassura.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je dois m'occuper de Léda.

- Très bien, alors bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous professeur.

Hermione sortit, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi tout le monde lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle devait dire à sa fille qui était Ron, qu'il avait disparu pour toujours ? Elle le lui dirait, mais à son âge, Léda ne comprendrait rien à ce que sa mère lui dirait. Elle n'oublierait pas de lui parler de son père. Elle regagna ses appartements et trouva sa fille en train d'écouter Dobby qui lui racontait une histoire.

- Et Harry Potter a réussi à nager ! Dobby avait donné la branchiflore à Harry Potter !

- Dobby, Léda connaît déjà l'histoire du tournoi ! Lui dit Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Maman... oh ! Tes cheveux ! Ils sont plus verts !

- Oui, encore heureux ! Dumbledore m'a redonné ma couleur naturelle !

- J'aimais bien vert.

- Certainement pas moi. J'espère que Rogue aura retenu la leçon cette fois. J'aimerai bien le voir se promener avec sa nouvelle chevelure rougeoyante.

- Miss a encore besoin de Dobby ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Non, tu peux partir Dobby, merci de t'être occupé de Léda.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu dans un 'pop' sonore.

- Bien, que dirais-tu d'aller rendre visite à tante Ginny ? Demanda Hermione à sa fille.

- Oui !

Hermione se rendit donc dans l'appartement qu'occupait Ginny et frappa à sa porte. Il y eut un laps de temps avant que la porte ne pivote pour voir apparaître Harry, l'air joyeux.

- Ah ! Harry. Tu n'es pas au Ministère ce matin ?

- Euh... Ginny avait besoin de moi.

- Ah... Lui dit Hermione, rougissante.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Mais entre ! Ne reste pas dehors.

Hermione entra, sa fille dans les bras, et trouva Ginny en peignoir.

- Tu es malade ? Lui demanda Hermione, la voyant légèrement pale.

- Non... non tout va bien. Même plutôt bien... Lui dit la rouquine en arborant un sourire qui en disait long.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama alors Hermione en posant sa fille sur le sol.

Elle se précipita vers son amie et l'enlaça en la félicitant.

- Je suis si contente pour vous ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Depuis ce matin ! Lui dit Ginny.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien et a été voir Pomfresh. Poursuivit Harry.

- Elle m'a dit que cela devait faire une ou deux semaines. Elle m'a donné un traitement contre les nausées, parce que je dois dire que ça ne va pas très fort de ce côté-là.

- Ca finira par passer, ne t'en fais pas. Et ta mère, tu le lui as dit ?

- Non, tu es la première à le savoir. Mais nous préférons attendre un peu pour le lui annoncer.

- Je suis sûre que ça lui remontra le moral de savoir qu'elle va être à nouveau grand-mère !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais dis-moi, tes cheveux, ils sont redevenus bruns !

- Oui, grâce à Dumbledore. Et tu sais de quoi il s'agissait, selon lui ?

- Non.

- De peinture ! Il m'a dit que ça serait partit au bout de plusieurs lavages.

- De la peinture ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de peinture et de cheveux ? Leur demanda Harry.

Ginny raconta toute l'histoire à Harry, étant donné qu'il n'était pas présent le matin même lorsque Hermione était venue dans la grande salle avec sa magnifique chevelure verdoyante. Il éclata de rire mais se reprit rapidement en voyant la tête de son amie.

- Non sérieusement Hermione, tu crois que Rogue aurait joué au coiffeur pour se venger de ton "insolence" envers lui ? Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un qui a voulu te faire une mauvaise blague.

- Et je te dis que c'est lui ! Mais de toute manière, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Le rouge lui va comme un gant.

- Le rouge ? De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Le méchant monsieur il a les cheveux tous rouges ! Lança joyeusement Léda en s'agrippant à la jambe de Harry pour qu'il joue avec elle.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Harry et Ginny.

- Oh, rien de méchant, un sort pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un clown mais ça lui va bien... Ricana Hermione.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as changé les cheveux de Rogue en rouge ! Il faut que je voie ça !

- Tu le verras pour le repas à mon avis.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, s'amusant à imaginer la tête de Rogue en découvrant sa chevelure rouge. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Rogue avait déjà enlevé toute trace de sort et qu'il préparait bien soigneusement sa vengeance après cet affront.

De retour dans son bureau après sa matinée de cours, Séverus s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- Alors Granger... prête à voir le monde en... petit ?

Séverus Rogue se mis à rire en pensant à son plan diabolique. Sa feuille de parchemin magique devant lui, il attendait l'heure où Hermione irait se coucher pour poursuivre sa vengeance. Mais une douleur à son avant-bras lui fit penser qu'il devrait penser à l'amusement bien plus tard. Lentement, il se leva de son siège et sortit de son bureau pour aller en dehors de Poudlard afin de transplaner.

- Alors on se donne rendez-vous ce soir pour aller distribuer les tracts ? Demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione allait prendre congé.

- Tu penses que dans ton état c'est raisonnable de venir ? On pourrait se débrouiller sans toi...

- Non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter dans cette lutte parce que je suis enceinte ! Je le fais pour nous et pour Ron. Lui dit Ginny, déterminée.

- Très bien, si tu le veux, viens avec nous dans ce cas. Je donnerai Léda à garder à Molly.

- A ce soir dans ce cas, vingt-deux heures près du passage.

- Vous ne mangez pas là ce midi ?

- Non, nous devons aller à Londres pour quelques petites affaires, mais nous serons là ce soir. A plus tard !

Hermione prit congé du couple et alla en direction du parc afin de s'aérer un peu, cela dégourdirait également Léda.

- Tiens, et si nous allions rendre visite à Hagrid ? Demanda Hermione à sa fille.

- Hagid ! Oui ! Lança joyeusement la fillette en se mettant à trottiner vers la cabane du demi géant.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la maisonnette et Léda frappa sur la porte avec sa petite main, ne provoquant qu'une petite tape qui, selon Hermione, avait du passer inaperçue par Hagrid.

- Attend, je vais frapper.

Hermione frappa et entendit bientôt le pas lourd d'Hagrid.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid apparut, souriant.

- Hagid ! Lança joyeusement Léda en se jetant à sa jambe.

- Ca alors ! C'est la petite Léda ! Lui dit-il en l'attrapant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La fillette se mit à rire en voyant sa mère de si haut.

- Suis plus grande !

- Oui ma chérie. Je ne vous dérange pas Hagrid ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais entre ! J'allais prendre mon thé !

Hermione entra et s'installa à la table du demi géant. Il déposa Léda sur les genoux de sa mère et alla chercher deux tasses qui ressemblaient plus à des bols qu'il posa sur la table.

- Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

- Bien. On arrive à passer le cap depuis... vous savez... Lui dit-elle.

- Ron, c'était un chouette type. Ces sales Mangemorts vont payer le jour où ils l'ont tué...

Hermione avait bouché instinctivement les oreilles de sa fille sur ces paroles.

- Hagrid, il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler de Ron devant Léda, elle ignore qu'il est mort.

- Ah ! Navré. Je savais pas. Alors sinon, comment va ? Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller ce matin à table.

- Oh, c'est à cause de Rogue, il me cherche de plus en plus et il m'agace. Il s'est même amusé à me peindre les cheveux en vert !

- Rogue a peint tes cheveux ? Lui ?

- Oui, mais tout le monde refuse de le croire. Du coup je lui ai lancé un sort pour qu'il ait les cheveux rouges. Lui dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de thé fumant.

- Tu as quoi ? S'estomaqua le demi géant.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- Tient, pourtant, il est passé tout à l'heure et il n'avait pas les cheveux rouges...

- Comment ? Lui demanda-t-elle, reposant sa tasse sur la table.

- Il était plutôt pressé mais ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude...

- Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il a trouvé le moyen d'enlever la couleur rouge ! Grrrr ! Je l'aurai !

- Si tu cherches à te venger de lui, tu n'as pas fini !

- Je l'aurai, un point c'est tout.

- La seule façon de le piéger si tu veux mon avis, c'est de lui faire croire qu'il est irrésistible et que tu as un penchant pour lui ; là il sera plus que déstabilisé ! Plaisanta Hagrid avant de se lever pour aller chercher des gâteaux.

Hermione l'observa un instant avant de lui demander :

- Vous pensez ?

Hagrid se retourna vivement, l'air effaré.

- Hermione, je disais ça pour rire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire semblant de l'aimer pour le piéger !

- Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner... Lança-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, le regard dans le vague.

Hagrid regagna sa place, horrifié de la voir penser de la sorte et la regarda vivement dans les yeux.

- Hermione ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'amuser avec les sentiments d'un homme ? Bon c'est Rogue, on sait que c'est un affreux bonhomme mais il est de notre côté et jouer avec lui va t'apporter de sacré problèmes ! Et tu sais qu'il peut lire tes pensées !

- Ca, ça ne risque pas. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai pris des cours particuliers d'Occlumencie avec Dumbledore ?

- Tu en as pris ? Vraiment ? Et tu parviens à arrêter toutes les infractions dans ton esprit ?

- Oui, Dumbledore a même dit que j'y parvenais mieux que Harry.

- C'est incroyable !

- Mais il ne faut pas le dire, surtout pas à Rogue.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas t'amuser à jouer avec les sentiments de Rogue ? Tu te rends compte s'il le sait ? Ca finira mal !

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire. Mais en attendant, je suis désolée Hagrid, mais je vais devoir enlever cette partie de votre mémoire... Lui dit-elle avant de prendre sa baguette en main et de la pointer sur lui.

- Hermione ! Non !

- Oubliettes.

Le sort frappa Hagrid en plein visage et il resta un instant les yeux absents.

- Et donc comme je vous le disais, le Ministère a refusé de me donner l'aide pour lancer ma librairie. Hagrid, vous allez bien ? Mentit Hermione.

- Heu... oui... juste une absence... C'est bizarre, de quoi on parlait ?

- De ma librairie que je voulais ouvrir... Continua de mentir Hermione.

- Ah !

- Maman, un gâteau ! Lança Léda en tendant la main.

Hermione tâcha de trouver un gâteau un peu moins dur que les autres et se mis à réfléchir. Son plan se mettait en place dans sa tête et elle savourait déjà sa victoire en imaginant un Rogue tombant sous son charme jusqu'au jour où elle l'enverrait balader pour le faire souffrir comme il la faisait souffrir avec ses remarques salées. Il aimait faire souffrir les autres ? Il allait savoir ce que cela faisait à son tour, de sentir ses entrailles le brûler quand on osait se moquer d'un être disparu dans l'honneur, ou se moquer de ses origines.

- Je pense que nous allons vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire... Lui dit Hermione.

- Déjà ? Quel dommage, moi qui voulais vous montrer mes Angrelu, je les ai trouvé hier soir. En cette saison, c'est très rare !

- Merci Hagrid, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Nous repasserons.

Hermione se leva et sortit, suivie de Hagrid.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ton arrivée ici...

- Ca arrive de temps en temps vous savez... A plus tard Hagrid et merci pour le thé !

- De rien ! Et revenez quand vous voulez ! Au revoir Léda !

- Au revoir ! Lui lança la fillette, dans les bras de sa mère.

Hermione regagna le château, sa fille courant devant elle et elle se dirigea à la bibliothèque, afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Léda, tu ne fais pas de bruit, il y a des gens qui travaillent, d'accord ?

La fillette se contenta d'aller regarder les livres où il y avait quelques images. Hermione se dirigea du côté des sortilèges qui l'aideraient à convaincre Rogue qu'elle était irrésistible et surtout qu'il soit attiré par elle. Elle pris plusieurs livres qu'elle emprunta en le signalant à la bibliothécaire, récupéra Léda et sortit dans les couloirs.

- Je regarderais ça cet après-midi, pour le moment, il faut que je multiplie les tracts pour ce soir.

Elle déposa le tout dans sa chambre et vit Léda se jeter littéralement sur sa poupée pour jouer avec. Elle en profita pour s'occuper des tracts qu'ils distribueraient le soir même. Vers midi, elle fit une pause et descendit à la grande salle avec sa fille pour le repas. Elle fut extrêmement déçue de voir ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit au sujet de Rogue était vrai. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs. Celui-ci la regarda entrer, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, avant de parler avec Dumbledore.

- Sale bonhomme, tu vas moins rire dans quelques temps. Tu vas regretter toutes les paroles que tu m'as dites jusqu'ici.

L'après-midi, pendant que Léda faisait sa sieste, Hermione se consacra entièrement à la confection de son plan pour "séduire" Rogue.

- Ah ah ! Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut. Hum... ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît.

Sur la page du livre était inscrite une potion accompagnée d'une formule qui permettait d'être la personne la plus désirable aux yeux de la personne choisie. Cela pourrait s'appeler tout simplement un filtre d'amour mais cette potion comportait plus de risques qu'un simple filtre d'amour. De nombreux avertissements indiquaient qu'il fallait être vigilent car lorsque la potion avait perdu de son efficacité la réaction de la personne touchée pouvait être incontrôlable et inattendue.

- Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il me faut. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il m'étrangle à la fin de ma blague !

Hermione avait hésité mais avait finalement pris un livre dans la zone interdite et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Des sortilèges et potions assez puissantes mais révélées dangereuses.

- Le problème c'est qu'en tant que professeur de potions il pourrait découvrir que je lui en ai glissé une dans son dîner... On verra ça plus tard, regardons déjà ce qu'il y a dans ce livre.

Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver LA potion qui lui convenait.

- Celle-ci, c'est celle-ci ! L'Aventurum Nostros. Avec ça, pas moyen d'y échapper, il craquera forcément !

L'Aventurum Nostros était une potion puissante qui rendait la personne désirée aussi douce qu'un chien obéissant et lui laissait croire que son pseudo-maître était celui ou celle qu'il aimait. Cette potion était devenue interdite depuis que les sorciers les plus forts s'en servaient sur leurs employés ou serviteurs. Elle avait eu de la chance de la trouver, car aujourd'hui cela était devenu difficile.

- Il va falloir que je trouve tous ces ingrédients. Ca ne va pas être facile mais j'y arriverai. Il va regretter le jour où il m'a insulté pour la première fois.

Hermione se mis à noter les ingrédients sur un bout de papier afin d'aller plus tard en ville essayer de les trouver. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Enfin elle l'était si on oubliait de compter la petite poupée qui l'observait du coin de l'œil à la porte de la chambre...


	7. L'attaque du chalet

**Chapitre 7 : L'attaque du chalet**

Bon et bien, j'ai pris du retard mais j'ai tapé ce chapitre tout l'après-midi ! J'ai remarqué que je n'ai pas fait les RAR depuis le chapitre 4, alors je vais essayer de remettre les réponses à tout le monde !

Kaena : Elle t'intrigue la poupée ? Alors là tu vas pas être déçu par Rogue, parce que lui dans le genre sadique, on fait pas mieux ! Mouahahahaha !

Jwulee : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Rogue va devenir de plus en plus machiavélique à présent… Je me suis bien éclatée à faire ce chapitre, ça se concrétise et je meures d'envie d'écrire la suite mais bon demains debout 3h30, donc j'ai pas trop le temps ! lol Et au fait, tu n'as pas fait de nouveaux chapitres à ta fic ? Je n'ai plus de mises à jour ! Bouhouhou ! Bisous

Isa-Syn : Non c'est bien à Rogue qu'elle demanderait un poste mais bon, c'est pour rire ! Et pour Léda, ah ça elle est mal élevée ! Avec Ron comme père aussi, faut dire que c'était pas gâté ! Mais il me faut une fillette qui casse Rogue sinon pour la suite ça le ferait pas ! Mais chut ! Je dis rien ! lool

Bohemio : Ca pour en avoir du caractère, elle en a Léda ! Elle va être très utile à sa mère pour les autres chapitres en tout cas ! Vengeanc, j'adore ce mot, Rogue en tout cas va en profiter de sa vengeance ! Muahahahahaha !

Kyana HLD : Pourquoi elle va moins rire Hermione ? Et bien tu sauras ça à la fin du chapitre parce que j'en connais un en tout cas qui va bien s'amuser avec sa chère miss je sais tout ! loool

Zazaone : Une romance comme ça j'en voudrais pas ! lol Non mais pour retourner la situation j'ai mon idée qui risque d'être chaotique au début voir un peu pervers mais avec le temps va tout s'en va… mdr non j'rigole. Au fil des chapitres vous verrez que je réussirai à les mettre ensemble. Rooo zut j'ai dis ce qui allait se passer ! Comme si on le devinait pas vu que c'est un SS/HG ! En tout cas, la guerre des vanes continue jusque sur le champ… de bataille ! mdrrrr ET tu sauras tout du plan de Sévi à la fin du chapitre ! Yeaahhhh !

Sémine : Ah oui Sévi est toujours chou avec moi ! lol Il est jamais sadique, il est doux comme un agneau et il est prévenant avec Hermione ! La preuve dans ce chapitre, qu'est-ce qu'il va s'amuser avec elle… Bisous !

C'est bon, j'ai remercié tout le monde ?. Alors c'est partit pour un nouveau délire !

**Chapitre 7 : L'attaque du chalet**

Les premiers flocons de neige se montrèrent dès le début de novembre. L'attaque prévue par l'Ordre contre Voldemort aurait lieu ce soir-même, alors que tous ceux qui voulaient le vaincre avaient répondu présents. Nombre d'entre eux savaient qu'ils pourraient y laisser leur vie, mais que valait une vie contre des milliers d'autres qui seraient sauvées ? C'est en tout cas la façon dont pensait Harry lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il risquait sa vie chaque fois qu'il affrontait Voldemort et ses alliés. Ses alliés qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que les saisons passaient. Les tracts avaient été distribués sans problème et aucun Mangemort ne s'était douté de ce qui se déroulait sous leur nez. Les tracts avaient simplement été glissés dans les poches des divers sorciers rencontrés en chemin et seuls les êtres qui portaient au fond de leur cœur le désir le plus grand de vaincre Voldemort avaient pu lire ce que contenait le parchemin. Un Mangemort avait eu le parchemin dans sa poche de veste, sous l'œil horrifié de Ginny, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que l'homme avait jeté le papier d'un air agacé, se demandant certainement pourquoi il possédait un papier vierge dans sa poche et qui ne lui servait à rien. Aucune alerte n'avait été donnée et ils eurent la confirmation par Rogue que le Maître des Ténèbres ni aucun de ses sbires ne savaient ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Ce qui rassura Hermione, ne voulant pas que leur plan tourne au guet-apens de la part de Voldemort. La mort de Ron devait être vengée ce soir et elle ferait tout pour que justice soit faite, même si on lui demandait de ne pas être trop imprudente –pour Léda, comme on lui répétait. Bien que la seule personne qui lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lutte jusqu'à la mort était Rogue, elle pensait qu'elle ferait tout pour rester en vie, justement pour s'occuper de sa fille, et non pour satisfaire Rogue de la voir disparaître pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Au sujet de Rogue, elle était heureuse de voir son plan progresser à grands pas. Elle avait réussi à trouver tous les ingrédients indispensables à la réalisation de la potion de l'Aventurum Nostros et la concoction ne demandait plus que quelques jours pour être tout à fait prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour la faire boire à Rogue, lui qui se doutait quand on essayait de lui faire ingurgiter un quelconque élixir, ou une simple liqueur dans son verre. Mais elle avait trouvé une ruse. Il était dit dans le livre que la potion pouvait être ingérée ou utilisée sous forme d'inhalation pour un effet moins fort. Il lui suffirait d'appliquer la potion comme un parfum qu'elle passerait sous le nez crochu du Maître des potions avant de lui faire ingérer le restant de la potion lorsqu'il serait sous son _emprise_…

Seulement, elle ignorait que tous ses faits et gestes étaient étroitement surveillés par une poupée, pourtant si innocente à ses yeux lorsqu'elle restait dans les parages alors que Léda l'oubliait quelque part. Ce dont Hermione ne se rendait pas compte c'est que le « quelque part » était toujours à l'endroit où elle se rendait, et surtout où elle préparait la potion. Si elle s'était un peu intéressée à ce simple jouet, elle aurait remarqué que ses yeux changeaient de couleur par période – c'est-à-dire quand Rogue la détenait en son pouvoir- et qu'elle prenait un air plus diabolique de cette façon. Mais Hermione l'ignorait et cela simplifiait la tâche de ce cher Rogue qui attendait dans l'ombre son heure de gloire sur Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Le soir venu, un silence presque religieux régnait à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Seules les quelques conversations des élèves rendaient l'ambiance un peu plus vivante. Hermione restait pensive et ne touchait pratiquement pas à son repas, bien qu'il fallait garder son air habituel. Harry préparait les derniers accessoires qui leurs seraient utiles –notamment l'arme qu'ils avaient conçue avec Rémus pour vaincre les Détraqueurs- et ils devraient tous se donner rendez-vous dans les cachots avant que les élèves ne sortent de la Grande Salle. Hermione ne cessait de penser à sa fille et pour elle, elle devait rester en vie, être la plus courageuse mais surtout la plus prudente pour que Léda ne se retrouve pas orpheline.

- Hermione, c'est l'heure, lui souffla à l'oreille Ginny.

Hermione la regarda du même air qu'elle lui donnait. Un air à la fois attristé, mais déterminé. La jeune femme se leva, d'autres l'imitant, et ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle, Rogue fermant la marche.

- Séverus, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… lui dit Dumbledore qui accompagnait les sorciers jusqu'au passage qui les ferait sortir de l'école.

Rogue s'éloigna en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

- J'aurai voulu embrasser Léda une dernière fois… Gémit Hermione.

- Hermione, si tu as peur d'y aller, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, Léda aura besoin de toi… voulu la rassurer Ginny.

Non ! Je dois y aller, je dois le faire… pour Ron. Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Mais je ne me ferai pas tuer. Léda grandira sous mes yeux. Allons-y, j'ai été stupide de m'affaiblir comme ça.

Hermione, plus déterminée que jamais avança d'un pas décidé et rejoignit les autres aux cachots. Harry expliquait aux autres comment procéder.

- Surtout, restez toujours avec votre double, afin de ne pas vous retrouver seul. Si c'était le cas, appelez un autre groupe avec votre baguette en envoyant un signal en l'air. Nous accourrons aussitôt. Mais surtout, ne restez jamais seuls. Un homme avec une femme, c'est la règle. Ginny, je préfère que tu ailles avec Rémus.

- D'accord, lui assura sa petite amie, comprenant parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce qu'elle serait avec lui.

Elle avait eu du mal à céder mais avait fini par accepter.

- J'irai avec toi Harry. Lui dit Hermione.

- Non, Tonks viens avec moi. Je préfère que tu sois avec Rogue.

- Quoi ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Il vaut mieux une personne avec de l'expérience.

- Je ne me mets pas avec… avec ça !

- Je vous retourne le compliment Granger. Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir… Lui susurra une voix doucereuse à l'oreille.

- Je croyais que Dumbledore vous avait demandé quelque chose vous ! Vous n'étiez pas sensé être avec nous.

- Ma mission ne vous regarde pas et elle est accomplie.

Puis se relevant quelque peu pour faire face à Harry :

- Potter, je demande à changer de partenaire, elle me semble inutile et inconsciente du danger qui rôde dehors…

- Parlez pour vous espèce d'ours mal léché ! Poursuivit Hermione.

- Il me semble qu'Hermione sera plus en sécurité avec vous et que vous vous serez utiles mutuellement. Maintenant allons-y… S'agaça Harry qui n'en avait que faire des rixes perpétuelles entre Hermione et Rogue, surtout à un moment aussi grave.

Rogue et Hermione -comme le feraient les personnages en conflit d'une bande dessinée- se fusillèrent du regard avant de détourner leur tête pour éviter le regard de l'autre. Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, cela aurait pu être comique, mais les sorciers qui attendaient d'aller affronter Lord Voldemort et ses serviteurs n'avaient pas la tête à l'amusement.

« Tu _vas voir grincheux, tu vas être mon brave petit toutou dans quelques temps…_ » Pensa Hermione, se réjouissant quelque peu.

Elle se doutait que Rogue essayait de lire ses pensées, mais elle lui bloquait l'entrée de ses pensées. L'occlumencie est très utile avec un homme pareil. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache la moindre chose de son plan envers lui. Si seulement elle savait…

- Très bien, tout est réglé. Nous partons.

- Soyez prudents. Les prévint Dumbledore, restant pour empêcher toute agression extérieure contre les élèves.

Les uns après les autres, les sorciers passèrent par un passage secret qui les mèneraient à Pré au Lard, là où ils transplaneraient pour rejoindre le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. Des sorciers de toute catégorie, de tout rang s'étaient rassemblés dans le village et attendaient le groupe de Poudlard. Harry les salua et répéta le plan qu'ils avaient conçus avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un groupe resterait ici, étant donné qu'un grand nombre de Mangemorts gardait les alentours de Poudlard d'un œil avisé et que leur repère avait été trouvé –ou plutôt révélé par Rogue- et l'autre se rendrait directement au repère de Voldemort.

- Souvenez-vous, ne quittez pas votre partenaire, leur dit une dernière fois Harry avant d'aller rejoindre Tonk.

Tous se donnèrent la main –autant dire que tenir la main de Rogue ne rendait pas Hermione très heureuse, tout comme devoir passer la soirée avec lui- et transplanèrent, Harry et Rogue étant les seuls au courant de l'endroit, ainsi que Rémus. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière bordée d'arbres sombres. Au loin, une cabane en bois qui semblait bien sommaire de l'extérieur était cependant désignée comme étant le repère de Voldemort. Rien à voir avec le manoir des Jedusor… Mais Rogue avait assuré que l'extérieur de la bâtisse ne reflétait absolument pas l'âme qui imprégnait l'intérieur de l'habitation. Les quartiers du Mage Noir étaient suffisamment grands pour s'y perdre et tomber dans un piège où les Mangemorts pourraient sortir à tout moment. C'est pourquoi cette entreprise était dangereuse. Rogue avait donné le plan approximatif de l'intérieur, ce qui les aiderait à se diriger.

La nuit était suffisamment claire pour distinguer les personnes présentes et ne pas les confondre. Les groupes de deux se reformèrent et chacun alla au poste qu'il lui avait été désigné. Hermione et Rogue allèrent se cacher derrière un tas de rochers qui longeait le cours d'eau juste sur leur gauche. Elle se sentait oppressée et avait une folle envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici à ce moment précis.

- Quand y allons-nous ? S'agaça-t-elle.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, étant tout aussi agacé qu'elle d'être ici à cet endroit précis. Hermione souffla d'énervement et se releva un peu pour voir ce qui se passait du côté des autres « couples » et de la maisonnette. Elle vit une ombre avancer rapidement vers le chalet et la regarda distraitement avant de se raviser et de regarder plus attentivement la forme qui allait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Cette aisance dans le déplacement, cette façon de marcher, cette cape qui vole derrière cette personne… Hermione écarquilla les sourcils et regarda Rogue un instant. Il était adossé à l'un des rochers, son regard perdu dans le vide devant lui. Elle regarda à nouveau la silhouette et en fut sûre à présent.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là-bas ?

- Je crois que vous perdez la raison Granger, je suis ici, et vous le voyez très bien.

- Voyons… arrêtez de mentir, cela ne vous va pas.

Elle regarda à nouveau la silhouette et compris l'astuce. Elle sourit.

- C'était ça votre mission ? Utiliser le retourneur de temps pour vous introduire dans l'enceinte du repère ?

- Vous seriez moins bavarde, cela nous éviterait de graves ennuis pour la suite Miss Granger.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'on lise mes pensées pour connaître vos plans ? Ne vous en faites pas, de ce côté je suis tranquille.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez l'Occlumencie, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de trop parler, ce qui vous perdra.

- Comment savez-vous que je connais l'Occlumencie ?

- A votre avis ? Bloquer les pensées se sent facilement…

- Ainsi, vous avez essayé de lire mes pensées ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi professeur ? Le titilla Hermione.

- Taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna Rogue, dans un souffle en lui faisant signe de se taire avec la main.

Il se releva à son tour et regarda la maison. Il commençait à y avoir du mouvement de ce côté-ci.

- C'est le moment. Et tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer ou pire, de me ralentir.

- Parlez pour vous, je suis certainement plus rapide que vous ! Lui dit-elle en passant devant lui alors qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche.

- Granger ! Attendez ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt, nom d'un chien !

- Quoi ? Pas encore prêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Un miroir et de la poudre pour vous mettre sur le nez ? Non mais je rêve !

Hermione refit le peu de chemin qu'elle venait de faire et vit Rogue en train de se tordre de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Lui demanda Hermione, mi-impressionnée, mi-agacée.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais elle vit que son apparence commençait à changer. Le Polynectar ! Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire que Rogue irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup en gardant ses propres traits. Il se releva et Hermione distingua légèrement sa nouvelle apparence.

« Et bien, s'il ressemblait plus souvent à ça, il serait tout de même moins désagréable à regarder… » Pensa-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait un visage nettement plus beau que le sien. Pour quelle raison avait-il choisi un bel homme pour attaquer Voldemort au fait ? Hermione s'en étonna elle-même.

- Allons-y.

Sa voix était la même par contre. Mais cela donnait de l'élégance à cet homme.

- Granger, vous allez vous bouger ou il faut que je vous enchaîne ? S'énerva-t-il.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Rogue.

Ils allèrent avec les autres en direction de la maison, mais s'arrêtèrent bien rapidement lorsqu'ils virent un groupe de sorciers encapuchonnés sortir de l'intérieur.

- A l'attaque ! Hurla Harry en s'avançant.

Bientôt, des jets de lumières rouges, vertes, mêmes bleus fusèrent de tout côté et les sorciers ne firent ni une ni deux en se jetant à corps perdu dans la lutte qui les opposait aux forces du mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione prit en chasse un Mangemort qui semblait prêt à aller chercher des renforts à un autre endroit. Rogue remarqua qu'elle s'éloignait et lui hurla après.

- Granger ! Revenez !

Mais Hermione n'avait que faire des ordres de son ancien professeur et celui-ci fut contraint de la suivre, pestant contre elle.

- Reviens ici espèce de lâche ! Lança Hermione au sorcier qui courait en direction du bois.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et s'enfonça dans la noirceur de la forêt. Hermione avait attendu une réaction de sa part et s'était un peu arrêtée. Elle du reprendre sa route mais fut repoussée par un sortilège qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt, elle sentit des lames chauffées à blanc la transpercer de toute part et son corps fut secoué de convulsions. Le Doloris la retenait prisonnière dans la douleur et un cri de détresse et de souffrance se libéra de sa gorge. Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard et jeta le sort mortel contre le sorcier qui lançait le Doloris. Hermione arrêta de hurler mais continuait à trembler de douleur. Rogue alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés et la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Quand on vous dit de rester par deux, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jouer les héroïnes comme vous le faites ! Voyez où cela vous mène ! Lui dit-il avant de la ramener dans un endroit à l'abri des sorts lancés.

Il alla rejoindre les autres en se lançant rapidement dans le balai de couleurs créées par les sorts lancés contre et par les Mangemorts. Hermione, quant à elle, se remettait doucement du sortilège qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle se mis à genoux pour se remettre debout mais elle fut vite plaquée contre le sol par une masse imposante.

- Où crois-tu aller petite ?

L'homme qui la retenait la retourna rapidement et Hermione vit le visage inconnu d'un homme au visage pâle et au regard aussi sombre que les abîmes.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus ! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de toi et après je te pends à un arbre, tu feras bien dans le décor… comme tous les autres !

- Lâchez-moi espèce de salaud ! Lui hurla-t-elle en se débattant alors qu'il lui emprisonnait les bras en cherchant à attraper sa bouche avec la sienne.

- Laisse-toi faire, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je vous tuerai ! Je vous tuerai !

- C'est ça… Lui dit-il en affichant un sourire diabolique, révélant à sa proie des canines plus longues que la normale.

Hermione réalisa quel être la retenait prisonnière. Le vampire se pencha sur son cou et Hermione sentit les crocs poindre sur sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à Ron, à sa fille, à la promesse qu'elle avait faite en assurant qu'elle resterait en vie pour que Léda ne perde pas sa mère, la promesse de rester en vie et de se battre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se battre finalement. Le vampire fut projeté en arrière par un sorcier venu la sauver.

- C'est incroyable, partout où vous allez je dois vous sauver la vie ! Vous n'attirez que des ennuis Granger ! Restez cachée pour une fois !

Rogue lui tendit la main pour la relever mais Hermione pointa sa baguette devant elle et lança un sort alors que le vampire s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Rogue. Le sorcier sursauta quelque peu en sentant passer le sort à côté de lui. Elle se releva sans aide et chercha quelque chose de pointu. Elle ramassa un morceau de bois qu'elle essaya de rendre affilé et le pointa dans le cœur du vampire. Elle se releva et se frotta les mains.

- Comme vous voyez, je sais aussi vous sauver la vie.

- Me sauver la vie ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je peux me débarrasser d'un vampire sans votre aide ! Une femme n'a aucune chance face à lui, mais un homme peut très bien le repousser !

- Sexiste avec ça ! Lui dit-elle avant de le pousser à terre alors qu'un sort leur passait au-dessus.

Elle se retrouva sur lui et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

- Vous seriez assez aimable de vous lever, votre poids m'écrase complètement Granger !

Hermione fut indignée d'entendre cela, elle qui surveillait son poids !

- Espèce d'ingrat ! Ca fait la deuxième fois que je vous sauve la vie ! La prochaine fois allez mourir, ça me fera des vacances !

- La prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte de ne pas me retrouvé coincé avec une casse-pieds de votre genre ! Maintenant allons-y, les autres se sont regroupés.

Il l'empoigna par le bras et la conduisit vers le groupe de sorciers, enjambant des corps éparpillés sur le sol un peu partout. Hermione se débattit et le regarda méchamment.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, d'accord ?

Elle alla rejoindre les sorciers, alors que le calme était revenu.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est encore à l'intérieur. J'espère que tout va bien. Tonks est avec lui, ainsi que Rémus.

- Je vais les rejoindre. Proposa Rogue.

- Je vous signale que l'heure va bientôt être passée pour votre potion, lui indiqua Hermione.

- Ca je le sais, merci ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il s'éloigna, rentrant dans la maison à son tour.

- Hermione ?

Hermione chercha du regard qui l'appelait. Elle trouva Ginny au milieu du groupe.

- Ginny ? Est-ce que ça va ? Il n e faut pas pleurer, je suis sûre que Harry va revenir.

- Je sais, je sens qu'il est toujours en vie… mais Hermione… Merlin…

Ginny s'effondra sur le sol, Hermione s'agenouillant à ses côtés et la consolant. Ginny tendit sa main en avant en pleurant toujours aussi chaudement et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passait. La lumière que produisaient les baguettes autour d'elle lui permit de voir le sang que la jeune sorcière voulait lui montrer.

- Mon dieu Ginny, tu es blessée !

- Non… Hermione… le bébé… je crois que… j'ai perdu le bébé…

Ginny plongea sa tête au creux du cou de son amie et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Hermione était terriblement désolée pour son amie mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était un risque que Ginny prenait en participant au combat. Elle avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader et voilà que Ginny venait de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Et Harry qui ne revenait pas. Pourquoi ce silence et plus aucune bataille ?

- Les voilà ! Lança l'un des sorciers.

- Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort ?

L'excitation commençait à gagner les cœurs des sorciers mais Harry les fit vite déchanter.

- Non ! Ce lâche s'est enfuit avant que je ne puisse l'affronter ! Ce sale lâche s'est enfuit ! S'énerva-t-il en venant les retrouver.

- En tout cas, ses serviteurs ont été réduits au nombre de quatre ! On les a vus s'enfuir avec lui. Ils n'iront pas loin, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Lança joyeusement Tonks.

L'euphorie gagna tout de même le groupe en sachant cette bonne nouvelle. Des sorciers y avaient laissé leur vie mais les pertes étaient considérablement moins lourdes que du côté des Mangemorts. Le groupe de Voldemort avait pratiquement été décimé et il n'avait plus que quatre serviteurs. A moins que l'autre groupe de sorciers n'ait pas réussi à vaincre les autres Mangemorts. Mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'ici. La demeure de Voldemort était gardée par les trois-quarts de ses serviteurs.

- Harry ! Appela Hermione, parmi les cris de joie.

Harry essaya de se frayer un passage en entendant Hermione l'appeler. Quand il vit Ginny assise par terre il se précipita à ses côtés.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant la place d'Hermione.

La sorcière les laissa seuls et s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Où étais Rogue au fait ? Il n'était pas dans le groupe. Elle chercha des yeux l'homme qui avait changé d'apparence, se doutant qu'il avait dû retrouver sa tête de tous les jours. Dommage… Quoique, même avec une tête différente il restait toujours aussi odieux avec elle. Elle aperçut une silhouette qui revenait du chalet et elle n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme. Il glissait presque dans la nuit tel un fantôme cherchant un être à effrayer. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Hermione, celle-ci sentit son regard sombre la scruter.

- Qu'y a-t-il Granger ? Vous avez l'air d'une sotte comme ça. Remarquez ça ne change pas de d'habitude… Lui lança-t-il Avant de s'éloigner pour transplaner.

La rage recommença à fusionner en Hermione et elle se dit qu'il était grand temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Du calme Hermione… Dans quelques temps, il sera aussi docile qu'un toutou. Séverus pour un chien, ça sonne bien.

Elle se mit à rire en pensant à Rogue avec un collier autour du cou se faisant promener en laisse dans le parc de Poudlard.

Rentrés à l'école de Sorcellerie, certains allèrent se restaurer aux cuisines, mais la plupart se réunirent autour de Dumbledore pour évaluer le nombre de pertes humaines des deux côtés.

- Nous adresserons bientôt nos condoléances aux familles dont les membres ont été tués au combat et je passerai chez elles pour leur montrer la reconnaissance de la communauté pour le courage dont ils ont fait preuve, leur dit Dumbledore. Vous avez réussi à briser le cercle de Lord Voldemort et cela est une grande avancée pour nous. Les quelques membres qui sont sortis indemnes de cette attaque n'en ressortiront que plus faibles. Ils savent à présent que la communauté magique est prête à se battre. Lord Voldemort va vouloir se venger mais nous nous tiendrons prêts. Séverus, pensez-vous pouvoir retrouver Voldemort pour connaître ses nouveaux plans ?

- Lorsque je sentirai son appel je vous le ferai savoir, lui assura Rogue en restant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- Très bien. Harry je suis heureux et fier de ce que tu as accompli. Et je suis aussi reconnaissant envers vous qui avez su déjouer les attaques des Mangemorts. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos est grandement méritée. Harry, j'aimerai te parler dès la première heure demain si cela ne te gènes pas.

- Très bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois partir à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, je le conçois. A demain et passez une bonne nuit chers amis.

Les sorciers se levèrent de leur siège et sortirent de la pièce où ils se trouvèrent. Hermione alla rejoindre Harry.

- Harry, dis à Ginny que je viendrai la voir. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

- Merci Hermione. Je pense qu'elle mettra un petit peu de temps avant de s'en remettre mais elle finira par se faire à l'idée.

- Et vous ferez d'autres enfants. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur cette épreuve.

- Tu as raison. J'essaierai de la consoler mais je pense que tu y parviendras mieux que moi si tu vas la voir.

- Mais c'est de toi dont elle a besoin. Moi je ne suis qu'une amie. C'est toi qu'elle veut. Vas la retrouver maintenant. Moi je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée. Et au fait Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu nous as pratiquement mené à la victoire, tu es un grand chef.

- Un chef je ne pense pas, mais un homme qui a envie de voir la paix revenir et faire disparaître un fou de la surface de la terre.

Hermione lui sourit et Harry s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ginny. Elle salua les jumeaux qui avaient un nombre incalculable de griffures et de coups sur le visage –apparemment, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'aux coups, les baguettes avaient été secondaires- et gagna ses appartements. Elle irait chercher sa fille chez sa grand-mère demain. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre elle mais elle attendrait que la nuit soit passée. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et regarda dans le placard, là où elle avait dissimulé la marmite de potion.

- Non !

Elle ouvrit le placard en grand et regarda sur toutes les étagères. La marmite n'y était plus.

- C'est impossible ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître ! Où est-ce que 'elle est ? Paniqua-t-elle.

Elle se mit à chercher dans tout l'appartement et ne la trouva nulle part.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle chercha qui aurait pu venir lui voler la potion mais elle n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- Dobby ! Dobby !

L'elfe de maison apparut bientôt, et la salua.

- Miss a appelé Dobby ?

- Oui, Dobby est-ce que quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre aujourd'hui ? Ou ce soir ?

- Dobby ne sait pas Miss, Dobby était aux cuisines, il n'est pas venu dans la chambre aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de trouver la personne qui m'a volé la marmite de potion que j'ai faite ?

- Une marmite ? Dobby va essayer mais Dobby ne sait pas s'il trouvera une marmite !

Dobby disparut et Hermione s'effondra sur son lit. Qui avait pu être au courant pour la potion ? Même Ginny l'ignorait. Elle se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche en réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pourrait être.

Dans ses appartements, Séverus Rogue contemplait avec admiration la potion qui se trouvait dans le chaudron posé sur la table. Il se mit à sourire devant ce qu'il prévoyait avec sa chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Alors Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête à jouer la maîtresse obéissante et admirative devant son maître tout puissant ? Vous aviez prévu de me ridiculiser ? Mais je sens que je vais parvenir à cette tâche sans difficulté sur vous. Seulement, je ne ferai pas de vous uniquement une simple marionnette, mais je compte bien en profiter un peu pour mon plaisir… personnel.

Le regard et le sourire sadiques que lançait Rogue à ce moment-là ne présageaient rien de bon pour la pauvre Hermione qui se demandait encore qui pouvait bien détenir SA potion. Et surtout elle ne s'imaginait pas que la personne à qui elle destinait cette potion était trois fois plus diabolique qu'elle et que bientôt, elle deviendrait le jouet personnel de cette personne, qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir… comme bon lui semble…


End file.
